


To Be A Part Of The Story

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Battle of New York (Marvel), Child Abuse, Dimension Travel, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Impulse decision making, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stones, Love, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV First Person, Phil Coulson lives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Recovered Memories, Secrets, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Understanding, brother bonding, looking back, no clint barton family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 24,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: You travel to the Marvel cinematic universe in order to save Loki. You befriend Loki and along the way, you befriend and become part of the Avengers as well. Although, you know everything that well happened you are reluctant to reveal everything you know, for fear of causing unfortunate consequences or deadly disasters. But with all that you know and how much the others trust you what will you decide?





	1. Entering Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Movie events will happen but with changes to the plot as I see fit not all movies will be mentioned but the characters will be written as accurately as possible.
> 
> If something seems wrong comment down below on how I can fix the problem.
> 
> Also, if something is missing in the tags comment and let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival in Asgard.

You can’t believe you managed this. You transported into The Marvel Universe. You have always been a unique individual; someone who believed in everything from aliens to time travel. It was pure luck that, you were gifted with powers that allowed you to make all your dreams come true. Asgard stands in front of you, in all of its glory. The light of the sun making the kingdom glow bright gold.

* * *

You are dressed in a short-sleeved gold top, black pants, and brown slip-on shoes. This is not typical Asgardian attire; the last thing you need is to be found by Odin. You quickly run into the kingdom to try and find a tailor.

You manage to find a tailor and you quickly change into typical female Asgardian clothing, and pay the shopkeeper with the help of your magic. As well as acquire a bag to place your other clothing in. Then, you head to The Royal Palace.

Your plan is to seek an audience with Freya and befriend Loki and Thor. You can only hope that, what you plan to do will go smoothly.

You slip inside the castle, using your magic to make yourself invisible. You quickly, wander around the castle in the hope of finding Freya.

* * *

Freya ends up being in the royal garden. She is admiring the first new flowers of the season.

You are unsure of how to approach this. Do you introduce yourself as a new servant? Do you try and seek Loki and Thor out before talking to her? Or, do you try and gain both rulers favor, by proving yourself in combat?

* * *

Fate seems to decide for you, as Freya notices you. She walks over and smiles at you. You smile back, curtsy and introduce yourself.

“Pleased to meet you” She replies.

The two of you start talking after that, Freya has always been a naturally trusting person and a kindhearted soul.

Freya and you leave the royal garden, and continue the conversation as you walk towards, what you can only assume is the throne room.

* * *

To no surprise, Odin is in the throne room talking to the guards. He notices the two of you and questions who you are.

You curtsy and introduce yourself, trying to show a sense of loyalty and admiration in the way you act and speak. Considering, how Loki acted around Odin, you hope you are doing it decently. You are apparently; because Odin pays you no mind after that.

You turn back to Freya and ask her about the possibility of training with weapons. She guides you to the training hall. You immediately, head to the weapons rack and pull out a pair of dual-blades.

Then, you proceed to show off to Freya. She seems impressed and invites you to dine with the family that night. You happily agree. It will give you a chance to meet Loki and Thor and plan your next move.


	2. Thoughts, dinner and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plan your next move and meet Loki.

One fact you have never understood about Loki, was how he had hid his emotions when it came to Thor. When Loki was younger, he without a doubt felt his place beside Thor as a mark of pride and a way to feel like he belonged. As the boys grew older, there was no doubt that, at some point, Loki’s admiration turned into jealously. The question was what was the tipping point?

* * *

You thought about this as you dressed for dinner. You were in a simple red dress with a gold belt and a small silver pendent around your neck. After you finished getting dressed you head down to the dining hall. As you walk towards the dining hall, you listen for gossip from the guards. The only gossip that flowed through the halls was of you. Not that surprising, if you were honest. 

* * *

As you enter the dining hall, you glance around the room. Loki and Thor are on one side of the table, while Odin and Freya are on the other. Thor is busy talking to Odin. You figure you’ll introduce yourself to him later. You turn your gaze back to Loki, trying to observe him for any signs that something is off. You don’t have time to look more closely however, because Freya has noticed you.

She smiles and gestures to the seat beside Loki. You smile and nod in thanks, and go to sit beside Loki. Loki glances up at you and offers a smile that makes his face light up. You smile back and introduce yourself.

“Please to meet you, my lady.”

You and Loki talk while enjoying your food. You end up showing Loki your magic skills. He seems very impressed. After the meal is finished you start to head back to your chambers. Loki stops you by gently grabbing your hand.

“Come with me?” He asked.

You nod and follow him.


	3. Hanging out with Loki and planning for what's next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows you his room and you plan for what's next.

Loki leads you to his room. It is covered in green from the bed sheets to the curtains. His bookshelf was a strong oak, and the shelves were lined with magic and spell books.

“Impressive” you say.

“Thank you” Loki replied.

Loki heads to the shelf and pulled a book off of it. Loki hands the book to you. You look at the book its gold and leather bound. You open the book and look inside. It contains several spells in a foreign tongue.

“Show me a spell from the book?” You ask.

* * *

Loki nods and takes the book from your hands and starts reciting a spell. His hands glow green, then you start shimmering. You look down, and see that your dress has changed. It’s blue with a gold belt and purple designs drawn into the fabric.

“It’s beautiful Loki, thank you”

“Anytime, my lady”

You smile, and a faint blush covers your cheeks.

“May I ask you something Loki?”

“Of course” Loki replies.

“If I were to gain Odin’s favor, and grant you something you always wanted, would you let me?”

Loki looks at you completely taken aback by your request. He quickly regains his composure and says.

“If you plan on doing so, be ready to defend yourself, my lady.”

You nod. “I will be, don’t worry”

You know full well that, if you ever fought Odin. You would lose fairly quickly and probably be tried for attempted assassination, and treason and then, executed swiftly. You have no intention of trying to fight Odin; you just had to know, if Loki would mind having someone ready to defend him.

Since, Thor and Loki had grown apart over the years. It made sense that, Loki felt like Thor would join in on anything that involved hurting Loki. You have no doubt that, Odin created that rift between the brothers.

Then again, Thor was oblivious by nature; it is also possible that, he could not see that his brother was hurting. Whatever the case was, it was important that, he stuck around, for Loki’s sake as well as your own. You’d never forgive yourself, if you let things happen the way they play out in the movies.

* * *

You talked to Loki for a while and then say your goodbyes. Apparently, Thor’s coronation was tomorrow. You knew you had to be part of it, or at least, be a guest. As you turned in for the night, you couldn’t help but think you could actually manage to do what you came here to accomplish.


	4. Leaving, planning and the return of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Loki to Earth and plan for what is to come and let things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to this chapter I had no Idea how to give Thor his powers back and how to write Jane, Darcy and Erik. 
> 
> If you have any ideas of how to fix this comment below.

The next day, Thor’s coronation starts, The Frost Giants appear, Loki, Thor and you, along with The Warriors Three and Sif battle The Frost Giants. Odin banishes Thor. You thankfully, planned for this and grabbed Loki’s hands and transport Loki and yourself to New Mexico. Once the two of you land, you instruct Loki to trust you. You ask this of him because when Jane, Darcy, and Erik get a hold of him. The rest of your plan should handle itself.

* * *

The only thing you couldn’t figure out was how to tell Loki about his origin. The idea of keeping quiet about this was unwise and dangerous. The last thing you want is to be a cause of him becoming a villain. You have always loved Loki and you would like him to love you, but if it is not meant to be then, you will at the very least remand his friend forever.

* * *

You end up using your magic to speed up time after that, the two of you seek out Thor and meet Jane, Darcy, and Erik.

Thor and you get along quickly, which is good. Considering that, you will need his help later.

“Nice to meet the woman who has my brother smitten” Thor says, later that day.

“He told you that?” You ask blushing.

“No, but he seems to be immured with you”

You smile; you and Loki may find happiness after all.

* * *

Without Loki attacking Thor, the question how was how was Thor going to get Mjolnir back? The answer came in the form of Thor protecting you from being attacked. The two of you were walking around just window shopping, when a man in a mask sneaked up behind you and tried to strangle you. Thor managed to free you by punching the attacker then his powers returned.

“Well, I guess that’s that then” you say.

“Indeed, I figured it would take more than that.” Thor replied.

You nod in agreement. “Let’s head back”

Thor nods and the two of you head back to the others.


	5. Pick up and tying up loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's friends return to bring all of you home and the others intervene.

When the two of you get back Loki and the others are waiting.

* * *

“What is it?” You ask.

“The Warriors Three and Sif have come to retrieve us.” Loki replies, sounding resigned.

“Glorious, now we can return home and I will introduce my lady Jane to mother and father” Thor says excitedly.

You glance at Loki, who is trying, keyword trying, to look as excited as Thor.

It doesn’t take a genius to know that, Loki despises that possibility with a burning passion. Darcy seems to pick up on the tension and says with a voice full of determination.

* * *

“SHIELD will want to know of you and your brother; it may be best if you contact them and prove you’re not a threat.”

“After all the trouble we had getting him away from SHIELD, absolutely not!” Jane says her voice full of anger.

“Darcy may be right; if Thor ever returns to Earth he may be seen as a threat and could be in trouble.” Erik comments.

“What do you suppose we do?” Thor asked.

“I know men like Nick Fury, I bet I can get him to see you as an ally and not a threat, as well as prevent your friends from going to jail” You say with confidence.

“Okay, let’s do it” Thor says.

“What about The Warriors Three and Sif?” Loki asked.

“Inform them that, there is one more thing we need to do here before we leave after that is taken care of we will return to Asgard” you say.

Everyone nods and gets ready to head to Shield.


	6. A meeting and a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to Shield to talk and make an offer.

You used your magic to find the New Mexico Shield base. As all of you walk to the base you fall into step with Darcy.

“Thanks, for stepping in” You say.

“Anytime, you ready for this?” Darcy replies.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” You reply.

* * *

There is silence for a few minutes, before Loki suddenly appears beside you.

“What do you plan to do after we are done?” Loki asked, curiously.

“I’ll figure something out, don’t worry” You reply.

“I hope you do” Loki replies.

* * *

When you get to the base, you are not surprised that, Coulson is there. He eyes all of you suspiciously. You walked up and meet the Coulson and meet his gaze.

“We need to see Nick Fury, agent Natasha Romanov, and agent Clint Barton”

Coulson looks shocked and then suspicious. “Why?” He asked, his voice sounding suspicious.

“Believe me; all of them will need to hear this”

Coulson looks over at the group once again, and then recognition shows in his eyes. Then, he nods and gestures for all you to follow.

Everyone enters the base; the base is a cupcake shop. You have to credit Shield for discrepancy. For everything they do, they are good at having drop zones for their agents.

Coulson heads to a wall and reveals a hidden panel. He puts in a code, then the wall recedes and a tunnel appears. Everyone walks in the tunnel. When you and the others get to end of it, everyone is on The Helicarrier.

* * *

Then, Coulson leads all of you into a conference room. A long table is the first thing you see. Nick Fury is at the one end. Clint is on his right side and Natasha is on his left.

Fury gestures to the empty chairs, and you grab Loki’s hand and sit next to Clint. Loki sits beside you then Thor sits next Loki. Jane, Darcy, and Eric sit next to Natasha. There is silence for a while, until Thor breaks it.

“You can count me as your ally; Asgard does not seek a war with Midgard.”

“Then why were you on Earth?” Fury demands.

“It was punishment, for dragging Asgard back into war, he was stripped of his powers for his arrogance and banished to Midgard” You reply.

"Why come here then, if Thor regained his powers?" Natasha asked.

“To prove we are not a threat” Loki replies, voice sounding impatient and annoyed.

You glance at Loki staring at him in warning. Loki meets your gaze and goes silent.

* * *

“If you want proof that what we are saying is true. Have Clint go on an assignment with me and we will bring back information Shield desperately needs.” You say voice and tone similar to Loki’s silver tongue way of speaking.

“What information could you possibly have that, Shield would find desirable?” Clint asked.

“The location of The Winter Soldier and who he is” You reply.

“Also, you will find Captain America sometime this year”

The room goes silent. You expect someone to say something, you expect Coulson to start acting like a total fanboy and you even expect Fury to administer truth serum, get the information out of you and then proceed to kill you. None of this happens. Instead, Fury stands and walks over and says, in a voice demanding respect.

“We have a deal”


	7. Doubts and a confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about your flaws and slip up when talking to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I compare the reader to Loki, because I feel like Loki would be compatible with someone like him.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

A few hours later, you are left alone with your thoughts on an observation deck after everyone left the conference room; everyone was left to their own devices. You could not help but wonder if you could actually manage your end of the deal.

Although, you had gained Fury’s cooperation; you do not expect him to be completely faithful in you. You are already pissed off with Fury, when it came to the stunt he pulled with Coulson. The last thing, you needed was a physical fight.

There was no doubt that, if you did not pull this off, you would be a dead woman. There was also the fact that, you relied on your magic too much. Although you were good at swords, you were not by any means, a skilled fighter, one misstep and you were dead.

You were stubborn too, not as stubborn as Tony, but stubborn enough to drive people nuts. You are also, not very crafty, like Loki, which you need to be, if you want to keep the future a secret. One flaw that will definitely come into play is that, you are not that great at planning ahead. You may think things through to an extent, but that only occurs if you know how things play out. Without that knowledge, you are flying blind.

* * *

The sound of someone entering the room pulls you out of your thoughts.

“Hello, my friend” Thor says.

“Hi,” you reply.

“Sif, The Warriors Three and my brother, along with myself are going back to Asgard” Thor states.

“Jane and the others are not going with you?” You ask.

“Not yet, odds are I will have to get father used the idea of me marrying a mortal first.” Thor replies.

“ _Honestly, it’s a better idea if you don’t go back at all_ ” You think to yourself.

Thor snarl’s at you angrily. “Why would I not return home?”

You flinch; “ _I said that out loud, great_ ” You mutter under your breath.

“Odin” You answer when it becomes clear that, Thor will not drop this until he gets an answer.

“What does my father have to do with this?” Thor says, still looking like he’s going to kill you.

“A lot of things” You state vaguely.

* * *

You turn to leave, but Thor grabs your wrist.

“Meaning what?” Thor growls as he spins you around to face him.

You squirm, but do not back down or show fear given your situation. One thing you praise yourself for is being able to put on a convincing act. A skill that, you have no doubt that, Loki has become a master at.

“If you care about Loki, do not leave him alone with Odin, under any circumstances, and treat him like an equal.” You state sternly.  

Thor looks shocked, but before he can reply, you teleport away.


	8. Talking, heading out and complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escape from Thor and meet up with Clint and head off.

You teleported into one of the Shield issue bunker rooms, upon closer inspection you realize its Clint’s room. Your first thought is, please don’t let Clint be in the shower. Your second thought is that conversation could have gone better. You are by no means, a person who can handle difficult situations. You are a brash, straight to the point, no nonsense, kind of girl.

* * *

Even though, you know, you have to be gentle in some cases, you would rather focus on completing what is necessary. You think Natasha, is like that as well. The only difference is she can bring those walls down.

You quickly, hurry out of Clint’s room and start heading for the cargo bay where shield’s planes are stored. You figure, you‘ll be ordered to go and retrieve Bucky any time now. Since you gave coordinates to Fury before he left the conference room. Your hunch proves to be right, ten minutes later, Clint appears in the cargo bay with a Shield issue outfit and the key to one of the planes along with, a bag of what you can only assume, is spy supplies.

* * *

“Fury said you were down here” Clint says, as he hands you the clothing and the bag.

You nod, “Before you say anything, teleporting into your bunker, was not my intention.”

YOU WHAT?! Clint screeches, sounding astonished and caught off guard.

“Fury didn’t tell you? I thought he was monitoring me.”

Clint recovers from the shock enough to answer your statement.

“No, Coulson vouched for you, after you said they’d find Captain America. Back to what you said earlier, why were you in my room?!” Clint said, still squeaking.

"I let some things slip to Thor that, I did not intend to, and I teleported away after I made the statement: ‘If you care about Loki, do not leave him alone with Odin, under any circumstances, and treat him like an equal’" You reply.

“Family issues?” Clint asked.

“Yep, that’s all I’m going to say on the matter.”

“How bad?” Clint asked.

“I have no idea, Loki and I have only been close for a few days, and what I believe has happened, is only speculation.”

“What do you plan to do?” Clint asked, curiously.

“I don’t know, Loki may see me as an ally, I don’t know if he sees me as someone he can trust.”

“All right, we are not done with this conversation. For now though, let’s focus on the mission” Clint says.

You nod.

You know that look Clint has on his face. It’s his nobody hurts anyone while I’m around look. You only hope, that you are not going to be on the hit list, if it turns out someone tells Clint that you hurt them, you’ve seen what he does when he’s in that zone. It’s not pretty.

The two of you get to the plane and head for Europe.

* * *

When you are hovering over Sokovia in the chopper you gesture to Clint that, it's time to drop. Clint nods, and begins strapping on his parachute. You do the same. As far as you know, the twins and Bucky were not stored in the same place. If you were wrong however, and they were both there, you would find a way to free all of them with Clint’s help.

* * *

The two of you drop approximately, ten feet away from the base and start heading towards it. Clint finds a nearby tree and gestures for you to follow him. You have never been a climber, but there’s a first time for everything.

The tree is slippery and you try and focus on the following Clint. You slip on an icy patch and nearly scream. Clint manages to grab you before you plummet to the ground. You nod in thanks. Clint shoots a zip line arrow and the lands on a wall next to an air vent.

You instinctively, grab on to Clint’s shoulders, and the two of you zip towards the wall. When the two of you make it to the wall, Clint swings both of you and manages to kick the air vent down the shaft. The two of you start sliding down.

* * *

Surprisingly, the two of you end up in The Winter Soldier’s containment room.

“Talk about luck” you whisper to Clint, when you land.

Clint nods in agreement.

You glance around the room and realize all The Winter Soldier’s missions videotapes are there Tony’s parents murder tape is probably there. The book containing The Winter Soldier’s trigger words is probably there too.

You glance back at Clint, and gesture to the table. Clint gives you a confused look but follows you, out of curiosity. When you get to the table, you take off the bag Clint had given you and rummage inside. You manage to find what looks like a portable scanner. You strap it on, and press the button. To no surprise, the table’s booby-trapped.

Luckily, the scanner is a tool with several uses. You deploy mini-bombs and destroy the security system. Then, you scan the table again and find the tapes, but no code phrase book. You realize, now is not the time to be picky and grab the tape, and place it in your bag.

Next, you head back to The Winter Soldier’s stasis pod. Clint quickly starts trying to hack the pod, while, you try and figure out what the best course of action will be. You know, you can’t remove the mind control you’re not that strong, and you’re not experienced in that type of magic. Some Shield psychics’ might be, but you wonder if Fury would allow it.

The door of the stasis pod opens and the alarm goes off. You grab Bucky and pull him onto your back and gesture for Clint to start running. Bucky is extremely heavy, you’re not surprised, but it’s hard to keep up with Clint while you’re carrying him. You shout to Clint “We need to fight our way out of this!!”

Clint doesn’t need to be told twice he starts shooting arrows, while you put Bucky down, and rummage around in the bag for weapons. You find guns, you have no experience shooting one, but you don’t have a choice. You unlock the safety and start firing. You do not have good aim; the shots you fire only graze the Hydra soldiers. The next thing you know, Clint has grabbed you and Bucky and starts running, or at least tries to run.

* * *

Apparently, while he was protecting you and Bucky he called for an emergency pick up. He manages to stumble to where a low-flying chopper is waiting. You quickly, dislodge yourself from Clint and pull yourself up onto the chopper. Then, you reach for Bucky. Clint gives him to you and then gets shot. Without thinking, you jump down from the chopper, and pull Clint to his feet and put him on the chopper, getting shot several times in the process. Then your world goes black.


	9. Awake and updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and Clint fills you in on what happened.

You awaken. You are in a haze, but you quickly get your bearings. The first thing you notice is Clint, he’s sitting beside your bed.

* * *

“Hey,” you say, with a voice that is rough and scratchy.

Clint looks up and grins.  

Hey, welcome back, you’re in Shield Medical, two things. One: thank you, for saving me. Two, are you insane?! ” Clint says, voice rising with hysteria.

“Sorry, I’m impulsive; when it comes to people I care about being in danger.” You say calmly.

There is silence for a few minutes, before you ask.

“Did we get away with everything intact, at least?”

Clint nods, “The bullets, didn’t hit any vital organs, but there was a lucky shot that entered your appendix, so, they had to remove it” Clint replies.

“Not the way I pictured getting it removed, but what’s done is done.” You reply. Then, a thought occurs, and then you say: “The Winter Soldier is he?” You ask.

“Thankfully, he did not wake up. You on the other hand, zoned in and out of consciousness a lot. So, you pretty much gave me instructions on what to do when we got back to Shield.” Clint replied.

You let out a sigh of relief, “He’s in stasis then?” You inquire.

Clint nods.

“Good,” You say.

“They also scanned him; Coulson nearly wet his pants in shock, when we made the discovery that, The Winter Soldier was Bucky Barnes” Clint says smiling like a fool.

* * *

You nod and think, all things considered, that the mission went well, that and it’s not the last time you’ll be self-sacrificing for the sake of The Avengers. They are going to be pissed when they realize that, you have no doubt.

* * *

“Fury and Natasha wanted me to get your name, considering with everything that you told us, it’s only fair” Clint says, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You tell Clint your name.

“Nice to meet you” Clint says.

“Anything else happen, while I was out?” You ask.

“Shield found Captain America” Clint replied.

You stare at him in shock, “Already?!” You squeak out.

“Yep” Clint replies, sounding cocky.  

You let out a sigh; it’s going to be a long few months.


	10. Training and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train with Natasha and think about what is to come.

Two weeks later, you are busy training with Natasha in hand to hand combat. You are good at attacking but not at defending yourself. As for Loki and Thor, there has been no contact with either of them. You can’t help but be worried.

“Hey, focus” Natasha says, pulling you out of your thoughts.  

“Sorry,” you reply and quickly get back to training with her.

* * *

When the time comes, you can’t help but wonder, how much to say, should you say everything that you know, and hope for the best outcome? Should you try and be secretive about the situation? Or, do you wait for events to transpire and work on things as they happen?

For now, you can only hope that, Thor has taken your advice to heart. If something else has transpired, despite what you told him, you will deal with it as things transpire.

* * *

Clint walks in, as you and Natasha finish up your training.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” the two of you reply simultaneously.

“Want to go grab some food?”

“Sure” the two of you reply.

The three of you head down to the cafeteria and eat lunch in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging conversation.

That night, you lie awake in bed, wondering how much you are willing to do for the sake of everything you’ve ever loved about this universe.


	11. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tesseract is found and events begin to take place.

The next day, news of the Tesseract being found has spread around Shield. It’s only a matter of time, before Loki or someone else appears with blue eyes and a desire to rule the Earth. You suspect that, it will be Loki regardless of what you told Thor. You may have faith in Thor’s abilities, but you should have been a lot more open with your information, when it came to what you suspected was happening between Loki and Odin. In hindsight, it’s a mistake you will try and not make again.

* * *

2012 comes quickly, and as predicted Loki appears, Clint and Erick are put under his control and the Avenger’s Initiative is instated. What is surprising about this however, is the fact that, you are part of the initiative as well. It’s surprising, but a great honor as well.

When you are introduced to Bruce and Steve, you are happy to see them. Steve being shocked with everything Shield has is still funny. You wonder how much Fury told him about Tony. He may be considered a sociopath by Shield and not recommended for the Avengers Initiative, but Howard is to blame for that, him and everyone else who did not intervene to protect Tony from his abuse. You cannot wait, until you are able to go against Fury with that information, it will be a glorious sight.

When Loki is located and apprehended you are waiting on the transport with Natasha. When the others bring him aboard you look at him. His eyes are blue and he does not seem to recognize you, it makes your heart break a little.

* * *

When Thor intervenes, your first instinct is to jump out of the plane first. You manage to do that, but you forget one thing, a parachute. So, basically you’re hurtling towards the ground without a way to slow yourself down. You’re out of practice with your magic and besides, the only magic you're good at is what Loki is known for. The next thing you know, Thor has grabbed you and is placing you on the ground.

“Thank you,” you say.

“I’m glad you’re safe, my friend” Thor replies.

“This is what you meant, when you said not to leave Loki alone with Odin correct?” Thor asked.

“What does Odin have to do with this?” You question, curiously.

“He told Loki of his heritage after we got back, and then he left.”

"When you say left?" You ask.

"He threw himself off the bifrost and promised revenge" Thor replied.

 _Great, here we go._ You think, as you and Thor go to look for Loki.

 

 


	12. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor find Loki and manage to intervene before the others show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still plan to write The Battle of New York in this story. With Loki on the hero's side.  
> That will be the next chapter.

Apparently, when Thor grabbed Loki and dived out of the plane. Loki managed to disappear, before Thor managed to grab you. So, now the two of you were looking for him. Hoping against all odds that, the two of you would find Loki before the others did.

* * *

“Hello,”

The two of you spin around, and see Loki standing behind you.

Thor grabs Loki and puts his hand on his neck.

“I thought you dead” Thor says.

“Did you mourn?” Loki inquires.

“We all did.” Thor replies calmly.

“You mourned for a frost giant.” Loki says, sarcastically.

“We were raised together, we played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?” Thor says, anger and frustration evident in his voice.

“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness.” Loki replies.

* * *

It’s like watching the movies again for the first time. You know, where this is going, and you have to intervene fast.

Before Loki can say more, you say, “Do you truly believe that, if Thor knew of what was happening, prior to everything he would’ve ignored it?” You state, looking more confident then you feel.

Loki looks at you and instead of a blank stare; there is one of confusion on his face. You know, you have him intrigued; now you just have to keep it that way. Thor shares Loki’s expression, wondering where you’re going with this. Taking that, as a sign to continue you say what you would tell Loki, if you ever had the chance.

“You feel like you’re alone in the world, Odin has made sure of that. He has hurt you, and you think that Thor would do the same. If Thor had known what happened behind closed doors, he would’ve saved you. I know, you believe that, in the back of your head.” You state.

You see Loki’s eyes flash green, and you know you’re getting through to him.

* * *

You hear Iron Man approaching and you quickly shout to Thor, “Knock him out!” Thor obeys, before Loki can react, catching him in his arms. When Iron Man and Captain America show up they look completely shocked.

“What in the world?” Tony says, sounding confused and astonished.

Cap looks equally confused and says, “He is apprehended?”

You nod, “Come on, we’ve got work to do.” You say, as you radio Natasha for pickup. Even without a leader, the chitauri will find a way to get to Earth; you need to free Clint and Erik, and prepare the team for what is to come, no matter what it takes.


	13. Dropping hints and The Battle of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regroup, explain and fight for the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing battles so, I'm sorry that this is all over the place.

When everyone got back to the Helicarrier, Fury meets all of us at the entrance. Thor clutched Loki to him, not wanting to let anyone near him. You can’t blame him, considering everything you wouldn’t want to either. Fury looks at all of you, and lets Thor take Loki to medical. Fury tells the rest of you to meet Coulson to debrief Shield on the situation. You wonder what Fury will do, if you are not able to get to Clint and Erick and free them, Loki being under someone else’s control will never be known.

* * *

When you and the others entered the debriefing room, you glance at the others and lock eyes with Natasha. She meets your gaze and gives you a questioning look. You mouth Bruce’s name Natasha nods, and then leaves to get him. A few seconds later, Natasha returns with Bruce. Then, Coulson enters the room, and everyone sits down.

“Okay, so what happened?” Coulson asked.

* * *

The others explain everything, while you summon a notepad and pencil, and start writing something. You figure, giving someone a hint on what is to come will not be harmful. Then, you pass the note to Bruce; he looks at the paper and then opens it. On the paper are the words: Erik, Portal, and Stark Tower. Bruce looks at you and then realization dawns on him. He stands up and jesters for you to follow. You stand up and follow him, as you pass by Tony’s seat you grab him by the wrist and drag him with you. The others will probably not notice you are gone, until the meeting is over. 

* * *

The minute the three of you are out of the room, you direct the boys to one of Shield’s labs.   

“Loki is unconscious, how is he still causing trouble?” Bruce asked.

“Most likely, he had fail-safes put in place” Tony replied.

 _“More like Thanos does."_ You think to yourself.

“What did you mean, when you gave me the note?” Bruce asked you.

“Loki has an army called the chitauri, he planned, to win the Earth with their help. Now with him out of the way, they have lost their leader, but they still have a way to get to Earth. To do that, a portal would have to be built and the Tesseract would be the power source Stark Tower is the transmitter. Loki still has followers that are under the Tesseract's control that will try and retrieve the scepter.”

“Hawkeye and Erik” Tony realizes. Then he says, “No one is hurting my tower.”

You nod, “Get the others and fill them in, I have to check on something.”

* * *

You make your way down to Medical, and find Loki and Thor talking. Loki spots you, his eyes are green again.

“My lady” Loki says.

“Welcome back” You reply.

“I wondered when you would stop by” Thor says.

“We have pressing matters to deal with before it’s too late” You say, urgently.

“The chitauri, they are still under the Tesseract’s control. They will come and destroy the Earth.” Loki says, frantically.

“Right and we need to prove that, you were being controlled as well.” You say.

“How do we do that?” Thor questions.

“Shield’s monitoring system. You reply.

“Come on, we need to hurry” You state.

* * *

The three of you dash for the main deck of the Helicarrier. Over the coms you hear that, Clint has broken in and has compromised the Helicarrier, and members of the army are there as well.

“Thor go and help the others, we’ll get the proof.”

Thor nods and dashes off to help.

* * *

Loki and you make it to the camera system. You quickly, use your Shield ID to access it, and pull up the files of Loki. You find what you’re looking for, and transmit it to The Avengers and Maria Hill. You can only hope that, they get the hint.

Clint is freed and Coulson is safe, now all that is left to do is protect New York. The rest of The Avengers realize what you mean, as soon as they meet up with you and Loki. No one has time to ask questions however, because the chitauri are here.

Everyone quickly, gets on the ground. The battle is intense and messy. You and Loki fight as partners and manage to take down a sizable amount  Bruce left, but you share Tony’s confidence that, he’ll be back. Natasha gets to Erik and frees him.

* * *

Then, Bruce returns and the battle continues. The missile is a hell of a lot scarier when you see it up close. When Tony manages to save the city, by flying the missile into the portal, you’re as scared as the rest of the team. You hope that, you won’t have to tell Pepper and Rhodey that, Tony is dead.

* * *

When things are over and you have all eaten your shawarma, you say that, you have some unfinished business with Fury and you need their help. They agree and everyone heads back to the Helicarrier. You’ll figure out what you missed later. For now, it’s time to chew out Fury.          


	14. Welcome to the fire and happy news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get the chance to tell off Fury because he did not intervene when it came to Howard and Tony. Then tell Steve about Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)  
> Domestic violence  
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)
> 
> Also if you or if some you know is struggling with mental health issues:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: Call 1-800-273-8255  
> 

The Helicarrier hovers above you as you and the others get into a transport and head to Fury. You have planned out what to say to Fury, but planning and going through with it are two different things. You’ve always thought that, you would chicken out if you ever tried to execute this. Even with The Avengers and Loki there for moral support, there was no guarantee that, you could survive Fury’s response with your sanity intact. You fully expect Fury to deny this, if that is to happen you do have evidence proving otherwise. You have always debated about bringing some of The Avengers with you when you talk with Fury, but you do not know how they will respond to the information. You know one thing though, you want justice for Tony. Your own form of it, along with whatever Bucky sees fit. After you're done talking with Fury, you plan to tell Steve about Bucky. The last thing you need is Steve going nuts, like Tony did during The Accords, because of secrets.

* * *

When the transport lands in the docking bay, you step off and try to be calm. The moment of truth may be upon you, but The Avengers and Loki will intervene if you show uncertainty. This could be your only chance, it was now or never. You must have been standing there too long, because the next thing you know, Loki’s hand is holding yours.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“Just nervous, I’ve been waiting for this day, for as long as I can remember.” You reply.

Loki nods, then turns back to the others and jesters for them to follow.

“Lead the way” Loki says.

* * *

You stand in front of Fury’s door, heart beating in your chest. It’s now or never.

“Clint and Natasha, come with me. Everyone else, wait in one of the debriefing rooms.”

“You sure?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, believe me, if this goes south, you’ll hear it as its happening.” You reply.

“If it does go south, do you want us to help?” Tony asked.

“Yes, if things do go south, I want you all in the room, weapons, powers and skills a blazing.” You reply.

Loki squeezes your hand, “Be careful, my lady” Loki says.

You nod, “I will, I promise” you reply.

* * *

The group head off, leaving you, Clint, and Natasha standing outside of Fury’s door.

“Why did you choose us?” Clint inquires curiously.

“Because the two of you have been through what I’m about to discuss with Fury, that being said no one else on the team can find out what was said after we are done, for the time being.” You state, seriously.

They nod.

* * *

You, Clint, and Natasha enter the room. Fury looks up from his paperwork. He looks surprised to see you.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I just have one thing to say to you.” You say.

“Which is?” Fury inquires.

You take a deep breath and start shouting.

“YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?! TONY WAS ABUSED BY HOWARD CONSTANTLY; HIS CLOTHING COVERED MOST OF HIS SCARS AND BRUISES! THE ABUSE IS THE REASON THAT, HE IS SO DESPERATE FOR APPROVAL AND ATTENTION, NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE!! I DON’T KNOW HOW FAR THE ABUSE WENT, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TYPES OF ABUSE TONY SUFFERED, BUT I DO KNOW THIS, YOU OWE IT TO HIM TO MAKE HIM PART OF THE AVENGERS AND NOT JUST A CONSULTANT!!!!”

* * *

The room is silent, no one speaks. Fury looks completely shell-shocked. Good, that’s what you wanted. You glance back at Clint and Natasha, Clint looks steaming mad and is glaring daggers at Fury. Natasha looks taken aback, but angry as well, one of her hands is resting on her gun. Good, if you want punishment given to Fury, you can have Natasha and Clint dish it out. Suddenly, Fury speaks.

“How was he able to keep it to himself?” Fury says voice shaky.

You took a deep breath and say, “Back then, or these days?”

“Both.” Fury replies.

“Back then, he thought it was normal, he thought he deserved it.” It wasn’t until, he was older that he realized it wasn’t right. These days, with everything that’s going on and with Captain America back in the picture my guess is, he feels like he has no right to, memories are all Steve has, he doesn’t want to tarnish them.” You state seriously.

“What about the Winter Soldier?” Fury inquires.

“He’s the one who carried out Howard and Maria’s assassination. He spied on them for a long time, before he ever carried out his orders. So, it’s likely, he knows what type of parent Howard was.” You reply.

“You have a plan going forward?” Fury asked.

You nod, and turn to leave but not before saying, “Natasha, Clint, fire a shot off into the ceiling.”

They obey without a second thought.

You say one last thing before you head out the door, “Inform Coulson of these developments and have him contact me.”

* * *

As you head to where the others are, you can’t help but feel happy, one issue down, a bucket load more to go. You smile like a kid at Christmas, grateful that you had said your piece. Once Bucky is back, he’ll probably want to go after Fury for being negligent as well. As you enter the room the others smile at you.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Tony asked.

“Good, if Coulson contacts any of you, within the next few days, it’s because he wants to speak to me.” You say.

They nod.

“There’s one last thing, I want to say before we leave. Bucky Barnes is alive.”

Their reactions aside from Loki and Thor are ones of shock.

“Before you ask, when Bucky fell off the train, he was found by the enemy and taken to their headquarters, were he was brainwashed and trained to become The Winter Soldier. I might be able to reverse it, but I’m still testing things out. It’s going to take a while. Right now, he's in stasis in Shield and their keeping any eye on him.”

Steve stands up and wraps you in his arms.

“Thank you, thank you so much” Steve says happily.

“Anytime Cap.” You reply.

* * *

As everyone leaves the room, Clint hands you your bag.

“You left it in Medical; after the mission, I figured you wanted it back.”

“Thank you” you reply.

You quickly searched the bag, the tape is still inside. Good, that’s one less thing to worry about. You hurry to catch up with Loki and Thor. You can’t wait to show them the rest of the world.

* * *

The World Security Council is probably getting a report from Fury. He’s right about one thing; the world does need The Avengers. When the time comes, they will be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453) 
> 
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)
> 
> Also if you or if some you know is struggling with mental health issues:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: Call 1-800-273-8255


	15. A talk and a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Thor and Loki are hanging out when Clint and Coulson show up.

A few weeks later, you, Loki and Thor are exploring New York. The three of you are enjoying a local café, when Clint and Coulson walk up.

* * *

“Hey,” you say.

“Hi” Coulson replies.

“Sup” Clint says.

“Can we talk?” Coulson asked.

“Sure” You reply.

“I’ll be back you two” You say, to Loki and Thor, as you follow Coulson out the door.

* * *

When you’re a few blocks away from the café, Coulson starts talking.

“Tony is now a full time Avenger.”

“Thank you” you say.

“Nice job, on making your point with Fury, by the way” Coulson says.

“You don’t think: I went a bit too far?” You asked.

“No, not at all, I’ve had my suspicions when it came to Tony, I just didn’t know how to approach it.” Coulson says.

You nod, “Fair warning, if you try and get Tony to talk to someone about his abuse, he’ll shut down and leave for a while.”

Coulson nods, “Understood. What do you plan to do with The Winter Soldier?”

“Like I told Steve, I might be able to reverse it, but I’m still testing things out. It’s going to take a while.”

“What happens if you can’t?” Coulson asked.

“I've got plans, if that happens.” With that the conversation ended, and you headed back to the café.

* * *

Truth be told, it was likely that, even if you could free Bucky, it would not last long. Hydra still had his code book, all someone would have to do is say the words, and Bucky would become the soldier again. Without the book, anyone who tried to free Bucky would be going around in circles.

Besides, even if Loki trained you in that type of magic, something was bound to go wrong, which meant, you would have to either, hope Loki knew that type of magic, or rescue Wanda and Pietro a lot sooner and enlist Wanda’s help. You were considering getting the twins out sooner. Since, Wanda’s power was mind manipulation; it was likely that, she would be able to free Bucky.

There was a problem with that plan though, unless you could prove that, Ten-Rings, or Obadiah Stane were responsible for the attack that killed Wanda and Pietro's parents, they would never help you. You could only hope that, Tony still had files of, Ten-Rings and Obadiah Stane’s actions. If he did then all you would have to do was show them. A thought occurred to you, but in order to do it you would need Clint and Natasha’s help

* * *

When you walk into the café again, Thor and Loki are chatting with Clint.

“Hey, Clint?” You say.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“What are the chances that, you and Natasha could come with the three of us?” You ask.

“Coulson will probably let us, what are we doing?” Clint inquires.

“Looking for proof” You reply.


	16. The Proof is before you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Loki, Thor, along with Clint and Natasha head to Rhodey's New York base for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I believe that, it's possible that Obie did business with other people besides Ten-Rings.

Heading to a New York Military Base, was not what you planned to do with Thor and Loki, but it was where Tony’s files from Afghanistan were kept. Besides, it would be a learning experience for Thor and Loki. The trip there was silent for the most part. Loki was beside you, most likely wondering what was going to happen. Clint was driving, while Thor was in the passenger seat. Natasha was sitting next to Loki, and texting Coulson about the trip.

* * *

Your mind wondered back to Loki. This time your thoughts went to the reasons that, Odin told Loki about his heritage. Why would there be reason to? Loki did not touch The Tesseract this time, and Thor’s attack on Jötunheim would’ve only made him suspicious of things. So, what was the motive? Odin must’ve realized that, Loki would react badly. Loki had spent a lot of time feeling ignored, unloved, and unneeded, and when Odin told Loki of his heritage, it must have been proof to Loki that, no one would miss him if he left. Odin was aware of that, you were sure of it. So, did Odin think that, Loki would free Hela, and once Loki did, Odin would be able to kill two problems at once? Or, was there a much darker plan at work? Whatever the case, you would be ready for a fight.

* * *

You’re pulled out of your thoughts, when Clint arrives at the base. Rhodey is waiting for all of you.

“Hey, what’s so important that Shield needs to look at our files?” Rhodey asked.

“Stane” You answer.

As expected, Shield did not brief anyone on Iron Man’s past prior to The Avengers. So, Rhodey fills them in. Then, all of you are taken to the records room. You dash for the files and look in the S file drawer. Obadiah Stane’s name sticks out like a sore thumb. You put the file on a table and everyone else gathers around you.

“What’s the point of looking at this now? Obadiah Stane has been dead for a while.” Clint says.

“Just because someone is dead, does not mean that, they cannot do damage.” Natasha replies.

“Widow is right, in my experience, when someone dies and is not brought to justice the wounds of the victims may never heal.” Loki states, bitterly.

“Agreed” Rhodey says.

“You have experience of this brother?” Thor inquires.

Loki nods.

You do not want to guess what Loki means when he says that. You figure Thor will ask you about it later, since you and Loki have become so close.

* * *

After a while, you manage to find transactions that, Obadiah Stane made to Ten-Rings. You had a theory that, Obadiah Stane worked with more than just Ten-Rings, and you were right. On the transaction sheets you find that, Obadiah Stane sold weapons to Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker.

“Look at this you guys” You say.

Everyone looks at the paper. Clint and Natasha look at it in shock.

“What do we do now?” Thor asked.

“We report to Fury, make a plan, then we head for Sokovia.” You reply.

“Whatever, evil purpose the money was used for ends now” Loki states.

“I’ve got to tell Tony” Rhodey says.

Everyone nods in agreement.


	17. The passing of info and shield's downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Coulson about what you found and Shield begins to crumble.

After you found the file, you use your magic to make a copy. Then, you, Thor and Loki contacted Coulson and asked if you could meet; while Clint and Natasha went to inform Fury, and Rhodey went to tell Tony about what everyone had found. As everyone went their separate ways, you wondered if you should tell anyone what was coming.   

* * *

You know full well that, Shield will be destroyed by Hydra, before you get the chance to talk to Fury. You’re only going to head to Shield to retrieve Bucky, see if Loki can do something about the mind control, and evacuate everyone you can before the Helicarrier is blown up by Hydra. Hydra has no doubt by now, realized that, their soldier is gone. They also must know that, Bucky is in stasis within Shield thanks to their undercover agents, and they will likely try and get him back.

* * *

You, Loki and Thor meet Coulson in Central Park, and tell him what all of you found. 

“What do you mean; Obadiah Stane did other business besides Ten-Rings?!” Coulson asked, sounding scared.  

“Does it really surprise you? Obadiah was always a greedy man; do you really think he had just one client?” You say.

“Do you have proof?” Coulson asked.

You nod and show him, the copy you made of Obadiah’s Transaction Sheet.

“How did we miss this?” Coulson asked.

“I don’t know” You reply.

There is a tense silence for a while, until, Loki breaks it.

“There are more pressing matters to deal with” Loki says.

“My brother is right; this Baron Von Strucker is someone Shield has to be ready to fight.”

* * *

You almost say something when suddenly, Coulson’s com goes off.

“Yeah?” Coulson says.

“It’s May, the team and I did some digging and found out that, there are several Hydra agents working in Shield” 


	18. Retrieve and escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell May to evacuate Shield and go to retrieve Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the reader starts calling Coulson Phil.
> 
> From now on the reader will use Coulson's first name.

Without thinking, you grab Coulson’s wrist and say, “May, gather the team and get every agent that is not a Hydra agent, and get them out of the Helicarrier anyway you can.”

“Understood” May says.

“How did you?” Coulson starts, as he pulls out of your grip.

“Later, Loki, Thor let’s go”

“I’m coming with you” Coulson said.

You nod, “Okay, we need to hurry.”

* * *

The four of you get on a transport and land on the Helicarrier, and then you and Phil grab a hold of weapons.

“Phil, go find your team, Clint, Natasha, and Fury. The rest of us will get Bucky. Then, we’ll all meet in the cargo bay and fly out of here.” You say.

“Right, and just so you know, once we are safe, we are going to have a talk” Coulson states.

“Get in line Phil; you’re not the only one who does” You reply.

Phil nods, and then heads off, while the rest of you head into Shield’s research department.

* * *

The three of you run into some Hydra agents, but all of you manage to get pass them with minor injuries. 

Bucky looks so peaceful, it’s almost a shame that you have to wake him up. You quickly, open the pod and Bucky falls into your arms.

“Loki this guy has been under mind control, can you do anything?” You ask.

“Sorry, my lady, but without the thing that caused the mind control, I cannot do anything” Loki said, sadly.

“What about changing who controls him?” You inquire.

“I am able to do that” Loki replies.

“Who would be in charge of him?” Thor asked.

“I would” You say.

“Are you sure, my lady?” Loki asked.

You nod, “Right now, it’s our only choice. Besides, before all of this happened he was someone’s best friend and the two of them were practically brothers.” You say.

“Alright” Loki replies.

* * *

Loki does the spell and then, you say Bucky’s words.

"Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, Homecoming." Then the soldier speaks.

* * *

“Ready to comply” Bucky says.

You hand Bucky a gun, you got a hold of when you and Phil were getting weapons.

“Soldier, follow us we need to get to the cargo bay”

* * *

The four of you are in the cargo bay and Phil and the others are waiting.

“You freed Bucky?” Phil asked.

“No, Loki only managed to switch who was in control of him. Right now, that person is me.” You reply.

“We need to go” Thor states, urgently.

All of you nod, and get in the jet.

* * *

“Everyone here?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, everyone’s here, Shield’s been evacuated, and the Hydra agents have been dealt with.” Phil replies.

“Okay then, let’s go.” You say.

The jet takes off and the Helicarrier blows up behind it.    


	19. Landing, talking and trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You land in LA and regroup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a POV switch in this chapter. I will do it a few more times in this story. Hope I did well.

Most people in a rush to save themselves will forget important things. However, before you left, you summoned your bag, Loki’s scepter, and The Tesseract. Then, you put Loki’s scepter and The Tesseract in your bag and relax for the rest of the flight.

* * *

The group landed in LA in a Shield bunker. As all of you get off the jet, you grab Bucky.

“Soldier: guard this place if you see Hydra, warn us, then defend yourself.”

Bucky nods.

“You realize this can’t go on for long” Natasha says, after Bucky leaves.

“I know; I assume Clint told you about the mission?” You asked.

“Yes, he also said that, you appeared to be looking for things. He said that, you found one thing you were looking for, but not the other. He also said that, you were injured saving his life.” Natasha stated.

“He’s right about all of that. In hindsight, I should have known that, the one thing I seeked would not be left out in the open.” You reply. 

“Thank you, for saving Clint’s life” Natasha says.

You nod, “Anytime, Natasha?” You say.

“Yes?” Natasha answers.

“I want you to know that, The Avengers, Loki, Bucky, Phil and his team, have my complete loyalty.” You say, sincerely.

Natasha nods, “Understood”

* * *

Clint’s POV

“She said that?” Clint asked, as he put his belongings in his quarters.

“Yes, what she is doing here may be unclear, but she does show a great deal of compassion for the people she cares about.” Natasha replies.

“Do you think that, she will truly; find a way to free Bucky?” Clint asked.

“Most likely, according to Thor, she was unhappy that, Loki could not free him.” Natasha replies.

“Phil and I are going to talk with her in the morning, and see what she shares,” Clint says.

“Alright, be careful.” Natasha says.

“I will, I promise.” Clint says.

* * *

Readers POV

It’s dawn when you wake up. You get up, shower, change into clothes, and grab your bag. The bunker has a balcony, so you head out there. When you arrive Loki and Bucky are there.

“Hi,” You say.

“Hello,” Loki replies.

Bucky nods in greeting.

“Anyone else, awake?” You asked.

“Fury and Coulson are, they are talking to Hill and trying to build Shield back up.” Loki says.

“Good to know” You say.

There is a comfortable silence after that.

* * *

“Loki?” You asked.

“Yes, my lady?” Loki said.

“What would it take to get you to talk to Thor, about everything?” You inquire.   

Loki looks taken aback for a second, but quickly regains himself.

“I do not know what it would take, I remember what you said when I was under mind control, but I am having trouble believing it.” Loki says, sadly.

That’s understandable Loki, but don’t you think you owe it to yourself to try?” You reply.

“Maybe your right, I think I’ll go talk to him.” Loki says.

“Good luck, Loki” You say.

“Thank you, my lady.” Loki says, as he leaves to find his brother.

* * *

You have gone back inside to get some breakfast and you bring Bucky with you. As you and Bucky are eating Clint and Phil walk into the room.

“Hey,” Clint says, as he sits down next to you.

“Good morning” Phil says, as he does the same.

“Hey, you two” You say.

“We need to talk” Phil said.

“This is about what I know, isn’t it?” You asked.

Phil and Clint nod.

“Okay then, first things first. Natasha told you that, I told her that, I want you to know that, The Avengers, Loki, Bucky, Phil and his team, have my complete loyalty, right?”

They nod.

“You’ve gained Natasha’s benefit of the doubt.” Clint says.  

“I’m honestly surprised that, it took you this long. I thought the fact that, I have no records would be reason enough to come and question me.” You say.

“It was, but when you made Fury that offer, Shield wanted to see if you were being truthful.” Phil says.

“Fair enough, I will not tell you everything I know, but I will tell you this, The Avengers, Loki, Bucky, Phil and his team have earned my respect and trust. Fury has a long way to go before he does.” You say and then, you leave the room taking your bag and Bucky with you.


	20. A talk between brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or if some you know is struggling with mental health issues:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: Call 1-800-273-8255

Loki’s POV

* * *

Loki finds Thor in the kitchen eating pop-tarts.

“Hello, Brother.”  Loki says.

“Hello Loki.” Thor replies.

“Can we talk?” Loki asked, sounding unsure.

“Of course, Loki” Thor replies, happily. 

They go to the living room and sat on the couch.

Loki is unsure how to handle this. Although, his newest friend was able to free him, Thor without a doubt, had questions about what she had said. Questions about what Odin had done and what was implied by the two of them.  

* * *

“Ask me something.” Loki says, unable to take the silence any longer.

Thor thinks for a minute and then says, “Where things go wrong?”

“Things went wrong when I realized that, I would never fit in, unless I was a spectral of physical prowess and skilled with a powerful weapon. It went wrong when, I felt like I was better off not being in Asgard at all.”

“Loki…” Thor says, sounding scared.

At this point, Loki started walking around the room, still talking. Several emotions making themselves known as he does.

“Odin has always made me feel worthless. He always said I should be more like you. At times I believed him. I offend wondered if you and mother would miss me if I left. My mind has never been kind, because of what Odin says.” Loki says, sadly and then there is silence.

“How long have you felt like this?” Thor says, standing up and walking towards Loki.

“Always.” Loki says his voice braking.

Thor wraps Loki is a tight embrace. Loki melts into it and cries.

* * *

They do not know how long they sit there, but when Loki looks at Thor and thinks that, if nothing else, he has his brother, his newest friend and Freya to protect him from whatever comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or if some you know is struggling with mental health issues:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: Call 1-800-273-8255


	21. A time for thought and a time for action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder about your next move and find what you are looking for.

When it comes to what will happen next, now that Shield is destroyed. You do not have any ideas. You plan to keep your secrets, until it is absolutely necessary to say something. When it comes to Odin though, you know that the sooner you deal with him the better. Loki may not be a danger to Thor and Freya anymore, but Odin may still try and capture him. Thor understands that, the safest option for now is to stay on Earth, but all Odin would have to do is put Freya in danger and Loki and Thor would come running. You do not think Odin would do that though, but you never know what someone is capable of when they are threatened.

* * *

You went back to your room with Bucky, after you talked with Clint and Phil. You wondered what they thought of you now. You basically, just repeated what you had told Natasha to them. You know Natasha doesn’t trust you; she would not be her if she was not suspicious. Clint told you that you had her benefit of the doubt, but that could change quickly, if you were not careful.

* * *

“You remember Howard and Maria Stark?” You asked.

“Yes” Bucky says.

“You spied on them, before you carried things out?” You asked.

“Yes” Bucky says.

“You know what type of father he was, right?” You asked.

“Yes” Bucky says.

* * *

You let out a sigh, you’ve waited long enough it’s time to take some action. You enlist Skye’s help to hack into Hydra’s systems. You find out that, Vasily Karpov has the book now all you have to do is get it. 


	22. The retrieval of the book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Natasha go and get the Winter Soldier's code book.

After Skye gave you the information you went to Phil, Clint and Natasha and told them what you found.

“You’re going after him?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, that book is going to continue to be a problem, unless we get a hold of it.” You say.

“What do you plan to do?” Phil asked.

“Whatever it takes.” You reply.

“You’re going alone?” Natasha asked.

“No, I’d like you to come with me, Natasha.” You reply.

“Why?” Natasha questions, curiously.

“Given your background and the fact you worked with The Winter Soldier. You are the best chance I have of getting the book and coming back alive. Please Natasha.” You say, desperately.

There is silence for a while. Natasha looks at you and then at Phil and Clint. Then, she lets out a sigh and says the one word you are not expecting.

“Okay” Natasha says.

* * *

You and Natasha get in a jet and head to where Vasily Karpov is which according to Skye, is Europe, more specifically France. The two of you track your target to the far end of France, where he lives in a small apartment complex.

“You ready?” Natasha asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” You reply.  

* * *

This time you brought swords with you. When Natasha lock picks the door open, you charge at Vasily Karpov like an angry bull. You manage to tackle him to the ground.  He slips out from under you and reaches for his gun. Natasha sees this and shoots him in the head.

“Well, that was over quickly.” You say.

“Yeah, you’re telling me." Natasha replies.

* * *

“What does the book look like?” Natasha asked, as you and her search the room.

“It’s old, red, it’s written in Russian, and it’s a notebook.” You reply.

“Found it” Natasha says, as she pulls open a desk drawer.        

“Are the words, Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, and Homecoming in there?” You asked.

Natasha nods.

“Okay then, lets destroy this place and head back.” You say.

* * *

The apartment goes up in smoke, and the two of you head back to LA.


	23. Thoughts and decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Natasha return with the book. You find some things out and make decisions.

When the two of you get back to LA, you’re greeted by Loki, and Natasha is greeted by Clint. The four of you go into the main living area, where Fury, Phil, Bucky, and Thor are waiting.

“Mission accomplished.” You say, as you show everyone the book.

“The keeper of the book?” Fury asked.

“Dead” Natasha replies.

“Alright, what’s next?” Clint asked.

“We free Bucky” You reply.

“How?” Phil asked.

“I told our friend that, without the thing that caused the mind control, I could not do anything. Even with us possessing the object that caused the mind control, that type of magic is not my strong point.” Loki says.

You suspected as much, but hearing Loki confirm it makes you feel nervous. You think about Wanda and Pietro, they would be able to help, but it’s also likely that, they would go after Tony. You may have proof that Tony was not the mastermind of the attack that killed their parents, but the question is would they still seek revenge?

“So, what is next?” Thor asked.

“We try to find a person with mind manipulation powers.” Clint replies.

* * *

After the meeting you head back to your room.

One thing, you’ve always been grateful for was the fact that, heroes had someone to come home too. Tony had Pepper and Rhodey. Thor had Jane, Darcy, Eric, and Loki. And Loki had Thor and you, if he wanted you that is. You strongly believe that, if Tony, Thor and Loki, along with anyone else that came to mind had not met who they had, they would have been very different people. If you had not shown up Loki would be the villain and things would have gone the way they happened in the movies. He knows you care about him, and you know that he cares about you. Whatever happens next will be up to the two of you.

* * *

“Hey, can we talk?” A voice says.

You look up and see Loki and say, “Hey, yeah sure, what’s on your mind?”

“I wanted to thank you.” Loki says, as he enters the room.

“For what?” You reply.

“Everything you’ve done for me.” Loki says, with a bright smile on his face.

You smile back, “I’m glad I could be there. How are things going with Thor?" You say.

“We talked and have reached an understanding.” Loki replies.

“He knows the two of you can’t return to Asgard right?” You say.

“Yes, he is aware of that.” Loki replies.

“Good” You say.

There is a comfortable silence for a while. Then Thor and Bucky come into the room.

* * *

“Hey, you two.” You say.

“Hello, my friend.” Thor says.

Bucky nods in greeting.

“What’s going on?” You say.

“It occurred to me that, you said something, that only my handlers and I would know. How do you know this?” Bucky says.

You think for a second and then, you realize what he’s talking about.

“You’re talking about Howard and Maria, and what we discussed earlier, correct?” You say.

Bucky nods.

“It’s obvious when you know what you’re looking for.” You say.

“Not that, how do you know about what I did to them?” Bucky says.

You stand up, grab your bag and pull out the tape, “Because I have this.” You say showing Bucky the tape.

Bucky looked surprised, and then pleased, “You have all the cards, what do you plan to do?” Bucky asked.

“Free you, and then show you what you don’t know.” You reply.

“Meaning what?” Thor says.

“Meaning that, Bucky is someone’s savior.” You reply.

“Tony, Howard’s son” Bucky says.

You nod.

“What I told you about Howard, does Hydra know about it?” You inquire.

“No, they only care that the job is done.” Bucky replies.

“Good” You say.

“What now?” Loki asked.

“We wait and I give Bucky over to Steve, for the time being” You reply.  


	24. Welcome to the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hand Bucky over and go join The Guardians of the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know about Lorelei when I wrote this so that's why you see Amora as the enchantress.

You handed Bucky over to Steve and explained what was going on. You also told Bucky not to tell Steve anything that the two of you discussed about Howard. You would prefer to have that conversation once Bucky was freed. Steve also filled you in on what you missed during The Battle of New York, the argument happened, Bruce left, and the enemy fired at the Helicarrier.

* * *

Now that things were settled it was time to gather the Guardians of the Galaxy. You are going to teleport yourself to the Milano, join Peter and the others, and get the team ready for Ronin and Thanos. You tell Loki all of this as you gather things for the trip; you know he’ll be hesitant to let you leave for a while. But he trusts you to handle yourself.    

“You sure I can’t come with you?” Loki asked, as you continue to pack for space.

“Believe me, I would like you to, but, the people I’m going to recruit know of Asgardians, it will be better if I’m the one who requests their help.” You reply.

You’re not lying when you say that, Rocket and Groot know of Asgard and their princes, because of what they do. Peter, Gamora and Drax do not, you figure Rocket will tell them about it later.

“Alright, just be careful, okay?” Loki says.

“I will, I promise.” You reply.

“I need you to do a favor while I’m gone.” You say.

“Anything, my lady.” Loki replies.

“I need you to head back to Asgard with your brother, and get the Warriors three, Sif, and Amora out of there.” You say.

“I thought you said that, it wasn’t safe to return to Asgard.” Loki says confused.

“It isn’t safe to return to Asgard, but I’m worried what Odin would do to them if we leave them alone for much longer.” You reply.

“Also when you get back to Asgard, give your friends this.” You say, handing over a scroll.

“What about Freya?” Loki asked, worriedly.

“I’m confident that she’ll be able to handle herself, but if Odin tries to stop you from leaving or threatens Freya, you can intervene and protect her.” You reply.

“Okay, good luck, my lady.” Loki says.

“Good luck, to you too.” You reply

Then you transport away.

* * *

You end up inside The Kyln Prison Facility, during the Guardians of the Galaxy escape. Deciding that you have no time to waste you grab a blaster you packed and start shooting. You have practiced shooting in LA to prepare for this moment. Once the enemies are down, you dash for the Milano.

You make it just as the Milano is taking off. Just as you’re about to teleport onboard, one of Groot’s limbs wraps around your waste and pulls you onto the ship. Once you’re on the ship, Groot shouts something and then you and the guardians zoom away from the prison.      


	25. The story of the galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become part of the team and head back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it came to Groot, the translator idea was the only way I could keep track of what he said. I wanted the reader to be able to talk to him without needing Rocket's help. The reason why will be explained in later on in the story.

Once the Milano is cruising through the stars, you relax for a bit before remembering that you should say something.

“Thank you, for your help Groot.” You say.

“I am Groot.” Groot replies.

“Hang on; I’ve got a translator with me.” You say, as you rummage in your satchel. You find it and put it on. You built it while in LA, so you’d be able to understand Groot and tell him stuff privately.

“Why did you help me?” You asked.

“I am Groot” **“Rocket would like you as a friend.”** Groot replies through the translator.

“Yeah” You reply.

“What do you mean, I’d like her?” Rocket says, walking up and standing next to Groot.

“Because I have this.” You say, showing him the blaster.

“Impressive” Rocket says.

“Thank you” You reply.

Rocket and Groot introduce you to the rest of the team. You tell them your from Earth. Unsurprisingly, Peter and you get along well because of that. Gamora and you spar and train, you prove to be an excellent partner. You and Drax talk about family; in your mind Drax is easier to talk to when a he and the other person share a common background or interest and it seems you are right.

* * *

When you get to The Collector you glance at the Orb and think: _One of the most powerful tools there are and Earth has some of the others_. You can only imagine what the Guardians of the Galaxy will say to that. The slave opens the Orb then Ronin attacks, you knew that Drax would challenge him, but you’re still annoyed, and then everyone is rushing back to the ship. When the time comes to go after Yondu you will make sure he gets a message you spent a good amount of time preparing. When Nebula fights Gomora resulting in her losing the orb and knocks her out of the ship and Peter goes after her. You wait with a great deal of anticipation for Rocket and the rest of you to go after them.

* * *

“Why exactly do you want to do this?” Drax asked.

“I’ve got business with that Ravager; I would prefer to do it now, even if the circumstances are not ideal.” You reply.

“Alright, just know that, if something goes wrong there will be blood.” Drax replies.

“I am Groot” **“Whatever you plan to do be careful, my friend”** Groot says, through the translator.

“Groot’s right, I still want to rip him a new one.” Rocket says.

“I know, you will all get your chance, I promise.” You say.

* * *

The minute that you catch up with the Ravagers: you gather weapons, while Rocket puts the blaster on the top of the Milano.

“You ready?" Rocket asked.

“Yeah, are you?” You reply.

Rocket nods.

When you transport onto the ship, its right as Yondu’s arrow is at Peter’s neck.

“Not so fast Yondu” You say, aiming a blade at him.

“How in the world did you get in here!?” Yondu asked, spooked.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is we need to talk. First things first, though let them go.” You say.

Yondu obeys, you think that the only reason he does is out of shock. Then you use your magic to pause time.

“What do we need to talk about?” Yondu says.

“Ego” You reply.

“What does he have to do with this?" Yondu asked.

“Everything, after the Guardians of the Galaxy are done with Ronin, Ego will be able to find him.” You reply.

“Just great, what do you expect me to do?” Yondu asked.

“I expect you and your crew to fight with, the Guardians of the Galaxy and get rid of this plague.” You reply.

You hand him the things Rocket gave him as Ego was destroyed, “I also expect you, to come out of that fight alive.” You say sternly.

When you undo the time freeze, Rocket is aiming the blaster at the Revengers’ ship. Then, Peter intervenes before Rocket can do anything. Then Ronin and Nebula appear, and Ronin fires at the ship and you are as heartbroken as the others when Groot sacrifices himself. You may know that, he’ll return, but it’s still an unpleasant thing to witness.

* * *

When the dance battle, aka the final fight happens you stay on the sidelines. It’s the Guardians of the Galaxy moment to shine not yours. After everything is said and done; and The Power stone is handed over to the Nova Corps, you pull Peter aside.

“Nice job, Star-Lord.” You say.

“Thank you; if I’ve learned anything from this, it’s that, my plans are genius.” Peter replies.

“Don’t get cocky, Peter.” You state.

“I know” he replies.

“Good luck with Gamora.” You tell Peter, as you head towards her.

“Gamora?” You asked.

“Yes?” She replies.

“What do you think about everything?” You inquire.

“It feels good to have friends.” She replies.

You nod in agreement.

* * *

“I have to go” You tell the others, as the ship zooms away.

“Why?” Rocket asked.

“I am needed elsewhere, but a time will come when I will need your help. Can I trust that, you will be there?” You asked.

The Guardians of the Galaxy nod.

“Good, you say and then, you teleport away.


	26. Gathering forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor return to Asgard to carry out your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a peace of info in Chapter 24 that I did not put in I fixed that. So, you may want to reread that chapter for this to make sense.

Loki POV

Being back on Asgard makes Loki nervous. His friend knew a lot of things that happened between him and Odin or, at least, seemed like she did. Loki had his orders, get Sif, Amora, and The Warriors Three and get out of Asgard as quickly as possible. Thor notices how jumpy Loki is and walks up beside him.

“You okay?” Thor asked.

“No, I’m completely terrified.” Loki replies, screeching.   

“What do you want to do?” Thor asked.

“Do what is needed and get out of here as fast as possible.” Loki says.

Thor nods.

* * *

The brothers head to the training hall, and they find Sif and The Warriors Three inside.

“Thor, Loki, you have returned!!” The Warriors Three shout.

“Good to see you, my friends.” Sif said.

Amora then walks into the room, “Your back, it’s good to see you again.”

“It is good to see you as well my friends.” Thor says.

“We are here to request that, you come with us” Loki says.

“Why?” Sif says.

“We need your help on Midgard.” Thor replies.

“What is so important that, the people of Midgard need our help?” Amora asked.

“I do not know, my newest friend only said that, all of you would be safe. She also gave me this.” Loki says, handing a scroll to their friends. Sif takes the scroll and unravels it. Then, the rest of the group gathers around her to read the scroll. The scroll says the following.

* * *

_I know that, I have no right to ask this of all of you, but I feel like all of you are my best option. So here we go, this story begins many years ago. When the war on Jötunheim had concluded there was one thing that Odin took away from it. That thing was an abandoned baby. That child was Loki. Odin planned to unite the kingdoms through marriage; those plans did not work out. Loki has always known that, he did not belong. He was unaware of his origin. When Loki came with me to Earth it was so I could keep him safe. A lot of things happened behind closed doors, what exactly happened, I do not know. However, I do know this, whatever occurred affected Loki’s self-worth. I ask that you come to Earth to fight a battle against the Mad Titian Thanos. He is the reason Loki attacked Midgard, Loki was under mind control. The bigger threat is yet to come and it would be a great honor to fight beside you._

_Thank you, for listening._

_PS. Thor does not know about the Mad Titian Thanos, that conversation will happen later, once I return._

* * *

The group looks up from the scroll, looks at the brothers, and then at each other. Then they seem to come to a decision.

“Okay, we’ll come with you.” They all say at once.

Thor looks shocked and so does Loki.

“Alright then, head to Heimdall and we can go.” Thor says.

The group heads to Heimdall, Thor starts to follow them, but Loki stops him.

“I did not think that, they would agree, so quickly.” Loki says.

“Nor I brother, whatever she wrote in that note must have struck a chord.” Thor replies.

“Indeed” Loki says.

Loki let’s out a sigh and sends something to Freya, with magic it will be easier if she knows that Loki is safe.

“Let’s go Thor” Loki says.

Thor nods.

Everyone stands at the opening of Asgard, and then they are transported to Earth.  


	27. The return, the move, late night chats, and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return, get some info and move into Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)  
> Domestic violence  
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)

When you return to the LA Shield base, Loki is waiting for you.

“Hey” You say

“Hi” Loki says.

“How did everything go?” You asked.

“Thor and my friends agreed to help, they are in the kitchen.” Loki replies.

“Alright, you’re the one who’s explaining that to Clint, Natasha, Phil, and Fury.” You say.

Loki nods, “I’m not looking forward to that.

Then, there is silence for a while.

“How did things go on your end?” Loki asked.

“They agreed to help; when the time comes, I’ll contact them.”

Loki nods.

“It’s not over, with Thanos is it?” Loki asked.

“Not by a long shot.” You state.

Loki nods.

When Loki does tell the others about their friend’s arrival, Fury lets them stay.

You contact Steve about Bucky; he tells you that, Bucky is acting more like himself. You’re happy things are going smoothly, in all honesty, but you can’t wait for the twins to be free, so they can fix Bucky and Pietro can have a chance at life.

* * *

Later that day, Tony invites everyone to the Avengers Tower. You can’t wait to see it.

“Welcome to our new home!” Tony says, as you all enter the tower.

 You can’t believe that, you’re standing in the tower; it’s amazing to have this opportunity.

“I’ve given everyone their own floors, and Jarvis will help with anything you need.”

“Jarvis?” Steve asked.

“AI that I created.” Tony replied.

* * *

You tune the rest of the conversation out; you’ll explore everything in the tower later.

Your bedroom is extremely spacious, a lot more than your room back home. You love the bathroom attachment. The room is painted a sapphire blue with gold curtains and all walk-in closet. There was a desk and a laptop, and there was a balcony looking out over the city. It’s something that you could get used to. As expected, there is a mandatory team dinner that night. It’s Chinese food night; you go nuts over your favorite foods.

* * *

Later on that night, you wonder into the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. As you enjoy a bowl of ice cream, Clint and Loki come into the room.

“Hey guys.” You say.

“Hey” Clint says.

“Hello” Loki says.

“What’s up? You ask.

“Nothing much, just restless.” Clint replies.

“Midnight snacks.” Loki says.

“Any of you want some ice cream?” You asked.

The two of them nod.

Everyone gets there ice cream and sits down. Clint sits across from you, while Loki sits beside you.

* * *

“In a lot of ways, I’m glad things work out this way.” You say.

“So am I, sweetheart.” Loki says, squeezing your hand.

You give Loki a smile and blush.

“I know that, it may not be the best time to ask about this but…” Clint says, unsure of how to continue.

“Not now.” You reply.

“What is it?” Loki asked curiously.

You let out a sigh, and start talking, “Before I went on the mission with Clint… I let some things slip, before you ask I only told Thor not to leave you alone with Odin and to treat you as an equal. I’m sorry Loki.”

There is a tense silence for a while, and then Loki speaks.

“You noticed something was off with me?” Loki asked, sounding surprised.

“Yes, I did.” You reply.

Loki hugs you tight, “Thank you, for stepping in when Thor was banished.”

“It wasn’t just me; Darcy could see that something was off when The Warriors Three and Sif showed up to take the three of us back to Asgard.” You reply, melting into the hug.

Loki pulls back from the hug and says, “Do you know anything about what happened?”

“No, I did not want to betray your trust by asking or assuming anything.” You reply.

Loki seems to think on your words for a moment, and then realization dawns on him.

“When you said ‘If I were to gain Odin’s favor, and grant you something you always wanted, would you let me?’ You meant…”

You nod, “I hoped that, you would let me duel him for your freedom.”

“You realize that, if you were going to do that, you would have been killed.” Loki says, seriously.

You nod, “I knew I’d never stand a chance, but I needed to know if you’d want someone to defend you.”

Clint suddenly speaks, “So basically, you’re saying that, Odin hurt his son.”

You and Loki nod.

“God” Clint says angrily.

“That’s one way of saying it.” You reply.

“Indeed.” Loki says.

“Does Thor know about any of this?” Clint asked.

“Yes, he knows the basics, but not everything.” Loki says

“What do you plan on doing?” You asked.

“Just having someone know is enough for now.” Loki replies.

“Okay, if you need to talk to someone I’m here.” Clint says.

“Same for me” You say.

Loki nods, “I know, thank you.”

The three of you head to bed after that, and you can’t help but be happy with how everything has turned out. You know that, this is the calm before the storm, a time of rest before Ultron, The Civil War and Thanos appear. You’ve never been a live in the moment type of person, but you figure that now may be a good time to start.   

* * *

By the morning, you are well rested and ready for anything. You hurry to make breakfast as thanks to the team for everything they’ve done. By the time everyone has entered the kitchen you are covered in ingredients and have hundreds of trays of food ready to be eaten.

“Nice” Steve says.

“Cool” Clint says.

“Thank you” Bruce says.

“Impressive” Tony says.

“What a glorious feast” Thor says.

“Thanks” Natasha says.

“Nice job” Loki says.

Bucky smiles in thanks.

Sif, Amora and The Warriors Three look astonished that someone could cook that much food.

Then, everyone enjoys the food like one big happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)  
> Domestic violence  
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)


	28. Down time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meal is done you do some digging and hang out with the team.

As you start cleaning up the kitchen, the team steps in and helps you. After all of you are done you all of you go off to do your own thing. You headed back to your room to do some research. If you had to guess, Tony was the only one that was keeping Bruce safe and Shield only did it when it was convenient for them. So how was it done? If Tony was good at anything it was planning ahead.

* * *

You find money that Tony transferred to Betty, so that she would be safe from Ross and in return Betty kept where Bruce was away from her father, so that one day she could see him again. The fact that, you were right in the assumption that, Tony kept in contact with Betty and gave her updates on Bruce was a good thing, a great thing really, because Bruce deserved to be happy.

You wonder what you will do until Ultron shows up. You’ve narrowed it down to two things. You could either, travel with Loki and Thor until the reunion or, you could try to build on your relationship with every avenger so you were all stronger as a team on the battlefield. You decide on the second one.

You take Steve all over New York and get him used to all the technology advancements over the last 70 years.

You show Thor how to keep in contact with Jane and his other friends.

You spend time training with Clint and Natasha.

You work in the lab with Tony and Bruce, so that you can have multiple advantages on the battlefield. 

You explain Midgard to Thor and Loki’s friends.

You tell Bucky things that happened between Tony and Howard, because when he is back to normal you plan on telling Steve all of this and you’ll need help.

When you finally get to Loki, the two of you just talk and learn more about each other.

Once you are done for the day, you head to your room and sleep for the night.


	29. Plaining and to battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about your options and head for the Reality stone.

Ultron is a danger, no question about it. You may have halted his creation, but you have also put yourself in hot water. No one knows that, you have the scepter or the Tesseract or, the tape of Howard and Maria’s murder. Loki and Thor know that, the tape you have is important, but do not know why. Bucky is the only one who knows what the tape has on it. You know what you are going to do with the tape.

So, do you show Tony the scepter and make Ultron, or do you try and harness the infinity stones in the Tesseract and the scepter, and try to get the others on your own?

You have two things to do before Ultron is born, get the twins and bring them to safety, and get the Reality stone away from the dark elves, Malekith and The Aether. You still have time, but you have to be careful.

* * *

“Hey” Loki says.

You pull yourself out of your thoughts and say, “Hey Loki”

“You okay, sweetheart?” Loki asked.

“I need your help.” You reply.

You explain the situation with The Aether, Malekith and the dark elves and the power they have to Loki, Thor, Sif, Amora, and The Warriors Three.  

“So what you’re saying is when nine realms align The Aether, Malekith and the dark elves will use that power to hurt the realms.” Loki says. 

You nod.

“Those fiends will not get away with this.” Thor says angrily. 

“Indeed, we will do battle for the safety of Asgard.” The Warriors Three state.

“We will fight beside you.” Sif says.

“Ready when you are.” Amora says.

“We’ll need Jane, Erick, and Darcy’s help.”

All of you head to New Mexico. Darcy, Erick, and Jane are eager to help. Then the group heads to Asgard and you bring the bag with you.

* * *

When all of you enter the throne room Odin and Freya are there.

“Hello, your majesty, your highness.” You say, as you curtsy.

“Mother, Father.” Thor and Loki say.

“Your majesty, your highness.” Sif, Amora, and The Warriors Three say.

“Nice to meet you.” Jane says, with a curtsy.

“I am honored to meet you.”  Eric says, with a bow.

“Nice to make your acquaintance.” Darcy says, with a curtsy. 

“We need your permission to do something.” You say.

* * *

You explain what will happen in the future and what it will mean for the realms.

“We will let all of you intervene and stop this from happening.” Odin says when you finish explaining.

“Be careful.” Freya says.

As the group heads for Heimdall, so that they can be transported to Svartalfheim. You look back at Odin and Freya and think; _Freya is happy to have Loki back and Odin wants to see what will happen. This is going to be interesting._


	30. Battle and tough choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight the enemy and use the Reality stone.

When all of you land in Svartalfheim, you give Jane, Darcy, and Erick weapons, so they can fight to defend themselves. Then, you all head for Malekith’s base. Your plan is to handle Malekith and the dark elves, then summon the Reality stone and give it to Odin, and keep the other two you have.

You know that, anything is possible when it comes to Odin. Darcy, Jane and Erik will just get there memories erased, probably, you highly doubt that Odin will kill the three of them. You fully expect that, Odin will use the Reality stone to do something to Loki, Thor or, you. What that will be you cannot even begin to speculate.

* * *

As all of you get closer to Malekith’s base, a cluster of dark elves heads towards you, weapons drawn ready to fight. Everyone charges at them, you and Loki aim at the group and make them scatter. Thor and Jane take down some of the dark elves by Jane pinning them down with her weapon and Thor electrocuting them. Darcy and Erick shoot at some of dark elves. Sif, Amora, and The Warriors Three went at the dark elves like a train. The battle is over fairly quickly.

* * *

After that, all of you enter Malekith’s base. It is a creepy place. Loki uses a spell to give us some light. Before all of you lies Malekith, in a tomb-like coffin. He appears to be in stasis.

“Kill him now.” You whisper to Thor.

“What about the Reality stone?” Darcy asked.

“I’ve got that covered.” You reply.

“Alright, so how do we do this?”  Erick asked.

“The way everyone back home does it.”  Loki replied.

“Which is?” Jane asked.

“Gloriously, and with a trophy.” You reply.

“Let's end this.” Thor says.

The group takes that as their cue and start killing Malekith.

* * *

You pull Loki aside and open a portal.

“Come on, we’ll be back before they notice.” You say.

* * *

The two of you land in London and you direct Loki to where the Reality stone is, and then the two of you remove the safeguard, then you and Loki head back to Svartalfheim.  

* * *

You and Loki make it back just as the group is finishing up and Malekith’s armor is in Thor’s arms.

“Impressive” You say.

“Thank you.” Everyone says.

“I have the stone, let’s go.” You say.

* * *

As the group enters Asgard, you feel nervous. You have the upper hand; you could use the Reality stone to make Odin think he has it. However, that is putting a lot of things at risk. It could get you in trouble with the group and The Avengers. You’ll already be in trouble with everyone when they find out that, you have two of the Infinity Stones. So, the question is, will it be worth it?

“What is it?” Loki asked.

Instead of answering, you squeeze the Reality stone and think: _Odin has the stone in his vault._

Once that is done, you use the stone again and think: _We have already seen Odin and Freya and the armor is in the vault._

Once the stone stops glowing, and Malekith’s armor disappears, you put the Reality stone in your bag, and steer the group towards Heimdall and head back to Avengers Tower, but not before telling Heimdall, “Have Freya come to Avengers Tower in three days.”


	31. The talk and the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with Freya and go get the twins.

Three days later, Freya appears in a halo of gold light. 

* * *

“What is going on?” Freya asked.

“I used the Reality stone on Odin, and I have it with me.” You say.

“Why?” Freya asked.

“Considering Thor’s desire to be with Jane and Loki’s desire to stay with me, can you blame me?” You reply.

“Not really. What about the Mind and Space stone?” Freya asked.

“They’re with me in this.” You say, showing her the bag.

“Do Thor and Loki know about this?” Freya asked.

“No, because things have been so hectic, there has never been time to tell them.” You reply.

“What are you going to do?" Freya asked.

“For now, I’m going to keep a low profile. Thanos may be wondering what is going on.”

Freya nods.

“One more thing, be careful with Odin, he is becoming disparate, and disparate people do disparate things.”

Freya nods again and then transports back to Asgard.

* * *

Later on, you and Loki are hanging out. You’re trying to give yourself a brake and you figure being around Loki will help.

“What’s one thing you want more than anything?” Loki asked.

“Justice and the chance to have a big family.”  You reply.

The answer represents two things for you: a happy ending for Tony and Loki, and to be part of the Avengers forever.  

“If you could do anything, what would you do?” You asked.

“Travel all around.” Loki says.

Suddenly, Clint comes into the room.

* * *

“Hey, so remember what you told Coulson about Von Strucker?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, why?” You reply.

“His name just came up; along with what you told Coulson, he’s done some illegal experiments.” Clint said.

“Alright, let’s go.”

 _Time to save the twins._ You think, as you  grab you bag and head to The Quinjet. You really hope this goes well, for Bucky and the twins. Because the three of them deserve a chance to be happy. 


	32. Twin rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the twins and head back to New York.

Being back in Sokovia fills you with excitement and fear. You have the proof you need to get the twins on the Avengers side, but you also are putting a lot of things at risk. Ultron may not be built by Tony this time, but that does not mean the team is in the clear.

You have to play your cards right if you want to keep the SHRA or The Accords off the table. Ross has enough evidence to at the very least to get the world thinking about installing it.

For all you know, the tipping point could be something worse than Ultron. The fact of the matter is, you may need to do something drastic. Vision is another thing to consider, he is a valuable member to the team, and Wanda’s first love. He deserves to be made and be with the team.

* * *

As you enter the base, you have Clint and Natasha come with you. You’re not letting Clint get hurt. Suddenly, Wanda and Pietro stand before the three of you.

“Wanda, Pietro” You say.

They look at you in shock.

“How do you?” Wanda asked.

“I know many things. I know that, the two of you volunteered for Strucker’s experiments.  I know that, Strucker’s minions hurt both of you. I know that, you were both orphaned at ten, when a shell collapsed your family’s apartment building, and so much more. However, there is one thing the two of you don’t know.”

“What is that?” Pietro asked.

* * *

You hand them Obadiah’s Transaction Sheet. They take it and look at it; their reactions are ones of shock and then understanding.

“What do you want us to do?” Wanda asked.

“Help us contain Strucker then, we’ll head back to base, and then, we’ll look at our options, okay?” You asked.

The twins nod.

The five of you head further into Strucker’s base and contain anyone you find. The Avengers manage to apprehend Strucker, and then everyone heads back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you think Tony came up with Ultron on his own in the MCU or do you think Howard had some part to play?  
> Comment down below. Please and thank u


	33. Homecoming and planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the team head back to New York.

When all of you get back to the city, you have Wanda and Pietro follow you. You show them to a two bed room in the tower. The twins look so excited to see the beds.

“Thank you so much!!” They say.

“You’re welcome.” You reply.

“I’m going to get some food, you two want to come?” You asked.

They nod.

* * *

The three of you head to the kitchen; the twins are surprised at how large it is.

“Help yourselves to whatever is in the fridge.” You say, as you grab a snack for yourself and head to the common area.

“Jarvis help them if they need anything.” You say.

“Of course, madam.” Jarvis replies.

* * *

The team is in the common area, video-chatting with Fury. 

“Strucker has been transported to our holding cells. Good job team.” Fury says.

They nod and the call ends.

“Hey, the twins are eating in the kitchen, and I gave them a room in the tower.” You say.

“Okay, thank you.” Steve says. 

“How do you know the twins? Natasha asked.

“Long story, I’ll fill all of you in when some details are figured out.” You say.

“Okay” Clint says.

“I will however, tell all of you about their powers.” You say.

“Wanda’s powers consist of mind manipulation. Pietro is a speedster, or a person with super-speed. You say.

“Alright, what do you want to do about them?” Bruce asked the team.

“They’re kids; I want to be able to give them a home. Clint says.      

“They won’t go to Shield, given what they’ve been through.” Natasha says.

“They need training if they join the Avengers.” Tony says.

“We must get them to trust us, before anything else.” Thor says.

“Right.” Steve says.

“You and Loki share a look.

“Let them decide." You and Loki say.

They all nod.

* * *

After that, you meet up with the twins in their room.

“Hey you two, how are you doing?” You asked.

“Good.” They reply.

“Wanda, can I speak to you privately?”

Wanda nods and follows you out of the room.

“What is it?” Wanda says.

You make an orb with your magic.

“Trust me?” You asked.

"You stopped my brother and me from hurting someone who was used as a puppet. Of course, I trust you.” Wanda replies. 

You split the orb into two pieces and move your hands so that, your fingers touch Wanda’s forehead. You focus on Ultron, Pietro’s death, the civil war and so much more. When you and Wanda separate, she looks shocked.

“What do we do?”  Wanda asked.

“We plan ahead.” You reply.

* * *

That night, when everyone is asleep you grab your bag and Bucky, and go down to the lab.

“Jarvis, open Tony’s blueprints.” You say.

“As you wish madam.” Jarvis says.


	34. Delete the code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head down to the lab and delete The code for Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it came to Ultron I had no idea what to do. So, I hope you understand.

A lot of things can be said about you. One thing that, you do know is that you would do anything for the Avengers. Which is why, you are going to kill Ultron before he is ever created. As you look at Tony’s blueprints, you find the base code for Ultron.

* * *

“Jarvis, delete that base code, I’ll talk to Tony in the morning.”

“Of course, madam.” Jarvis replies.

You and Bucky head back upstairs.   

“What now?” Bucky asked.

“With that program gone things are going to be easier, but I have no idea if he’s got backups.” You reply.

“Things were going to happen very differently, if that code was still there, right?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, things would be different. Basically, it would give Ross more reason to convince the government to do something about heroes.” You reply.   

“Who is Ross?” Bucky asked.

“An enemy of ours.” You reply.

* * *

By morning, you are in the kitchen eating breakfast with Loki and enjoying a quiet morning. Then, Tony enters the room, grabs his morning coffee and sits down across from you.  

“So, what did Jarvis mean, when he said the two of us need to talk?” Tony asked.

“Your program to protect the city if the Avengers fall has a flaw.” You say.

“That’s not possible.” Tony says, confidently.

“Have you ever known, someone who is so determined to do something that, they will do anything to accomplish it?” You asked.

Tony nods, “That’s the flaw isn’t it? Tony replies.

You nod.

“Okay then, Jarvis: scrap the project entirely.” Tony says.

“Yes Sir.” Jarvis replies.

Then Tony left the room.

“That went well.” You say.

“You were expecting it not to?” Loki asked.

“I expected him to be a lot more stubborn.” You reply.

* * *

When Sam shows up that afternoon, you’re grateful. One more ally for the Avengers and for what is to come. It’s also great that, he and Tony are bonding. If there was one thing Tony deserved in this world, it was a family that loved him.

You are happy that, Tony is still going to be building the Avengers Compound. It gives you time to train with the twins with Clint and Natasha and speak with Wanda about repairing Bucky’s memories and building Vision. For now, what you’ve done will have to be enough.


	35. Training and what to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train the twins and speak with Wanda.

Training with the twins with Clint and Natasha proves to be a challenge, but a good one. You and Natasha are training with Wanda to see how far her powers go; while Clint is trying to speed up Pietro’s reaction time. That’s not all though Phil has told you that, Fitz and Simmons are working with Helen Cho now. Which is good, you feel like they will be a great help. 

“Remember what I told you, think and move quickly before you attack.” You tell Wanda.

Wanda manages to knock you and Natasha over with a powerful blast.

“Good Job Wanda.” You say, as you stand back up.

“Thank you.” Wanda says.

* * *

Once the three of you are done, all of you head for Pietro and Clint.  

“Hey, how did he do?” You asked.

“Good, he’s improving at a faster rate than we predicted.” Clint replied.

“Good to know.” You reply.

* * *

Then, all of you head out of the training hall into the common area to have breakfast.   

You sit next to Wanda and Pietro and start having casual conversations. After that, you pull Wanda aside to talk.

“Natasha asked how I knew you and Pietro, what do you want me to say?” You asked.

“I have things figured out, don’t worry. I’ll tell them how we know each other.” Wanda said.

“You sure? I mean, I feel like Natasha is already suspicious.” You reply.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Wanda replies.

“Alright, just don’t use your powers.” You say.

“Fair enough.” Wanda says.

* * *

Later that day, you’re hanging out with Loki.

“How much longer until, Bucky can be freed?” Loki asked.

“Soon, Wanda has better control of her powers now; I will ask her when she feels confident. You reply.

“Alright.” Loki replied.


	36. To regain what is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Wanda to fix Bucky's memories.

A few days later, you pull Wanda aside to talk again.

* * *

“Hey, how do you feel about your powers?” You asked.

“Confident, like I can do anything if I put my mind to it.” Wanda says.

“Good I have a favor to ask.” You say.

“What is it? Wanda says.

“I need you to free Bucky.” You reply.

“What?! Didn’t T'Challa fix him?” Wanda replies.

“I don’t know, with everything that transpired after the civil war, it wasn’t clear if everything was fixed.” You reply.

“Aright, I’ll see what I can do on one condition.” Wanda says.

“Anything.” You reply.

“Don’t tell Captain America until, I’m sure everything seems okay.” Wanda says.

“Deal, you’ll need this.” You say, as you hand over Bucky’s code book.

“What is this?” Wanda asked.

“The words that, turn Bucky into the soldier.” You reply.

“Okay then, let’s do this.” Wanda says.

You nod and go get Bucky, so Wanda can start the process to recover Bucky's memories.

* * *

You grab Bucky and have Wanda follow you into your bedroom.

“Stand still Bucky.” You say, as you have him face Wanda.

“Okay.” Bucky says.

You really hope this will work.

* * *

Wanda’s hands touch Bucky’s forehead and her magic starts working.

Then, the room glows bright pink and it is blinding. When it clears there is a silence.

“Did it work?” You asked.

“Go ahead and see for yourself.” Wanda says.

You stand in front of Bucky and start saying the words.

"Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, Homecoming."

Nothing happens.

“Bucky?” You asked.

“I’m free, I’m free!!” Bucky says with a smile.

“YES!!” You shout.

Wanda smiles happily.

“Go surprise Steve, I know you have questions, and I will answer them later. For now, let Steve have some good news.” You say.

“Alright, are Loki and Wanda going to be there too?” Bucky asked.

“Along with Pietro and Clint.” You reply.

“See you later.” Bucky says, as he heads for where Steve is.  

* * *

Bucky POV

Steve turns out to be in the training hall. Bucky walks in and smiles at him. Time for him to get the biggest surprise of his life. Bucky opens his mouth and says with a smile in his voice.

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky says.

Steve spins around and stares at Bucky.

“You’re back?” Steve asked.

“Yes, and free from Hydra completely.” Bucky says.

Steve scoops Bucky into a bone-crushing embrace.

“I’m so happy you’re back.” Steve says.

“Me too.” Bucky says.

Bucky may have questions and may want to take action, but for now, all that matters is that, Steve is whole and happy again. 

 


	37. The beginning of Tony’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk about Tony's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons is that, Tony wrote letters to Steve and Bucky about Howard, but never sent them because he was worried that Howard would find them.
> 
> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)  
> Domestic violence  
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)

That night, you tell Loki, Pietro, Wanda, Clint, and Bucky to meet up in your room. When they arrive you lock your door behind them and have Jarvis soundproof your room, so all of you are not overheard.

* * *

“Why are we all here?” Clint asked.

“Because all of you will be able to do what I’m about to ask you, because of the fact that, you’ve all been through it, to some extent.” You reply.

“What does that mean?” Pietro asked.

“It means this.” You say, as you use your magic to summon a box from the Stark Mansion. As you put the box down the group stares at it curiously.

“Take a look.” You say.

The group crowds around the box: opens it and glance inside. There are letters inside of the box addressed to Bucky and Steve. Along with, drawings and notes to where certain things were in the mansion.

“What is this?” Wanda asked.

“The beginning of Tony’s story.” You say.

* * *

Loki picks up one of the letters, opens it and begins to read. When he's done, he drops the letter, glows green and nearly punches the wall. Bucky picks up the letter Loki dropped and looks at it.

“You’re a monster Howard.” Bucky growled.

Clint looks at the letter in Bucky’s hands.

“Monster is not a strong enough word for him.” Clint says angrily.  

The twins look at the rest of the letters.

“That devil. Wanda says angrily.

“Tormentor.” Pietro says, with an angry growl.

“How long?” Loki asked.

“From what I gathered, Tony was three when it started.” You say sadly.

“When did he start writing the letters?” Bucky asked.

“My best guess, a few months after Howard abused him for the first time.” You state.

“Why did he leave them in the mansion?” Bucky asked.

“Honestly, I think he forgot that they ever existed.” You reply.  

“Did Tony say anything to Steve?” Bucky asked.

“No, he did not and I don’t think he plans too.” You reply.

“Why?” Bucky inquires.

“With everything that’s going on and with Captain America and you back in the picture my guess is, he feels like he has no right to, memories are all Steve and you have, he doesn’t want to tarnish them.” You state seriously.

“Great, just great.” Bucky says with a grumble.

“Believe me, I’m not happy about this either.” You reply.

“Tony knows that his parents died in a car accident, right?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, the police and Tony believed that, it happened because Howard was drunk.” You say.  

Then there is silence, until you break it.  

* * *

“I have a question: When you were the soldier, did you witness the type of parents Howard and Maria were?” You asked.

“If you mean abusive and neglectful, then yes. Even with the programing Hydra had me under, I still knew it was wrong to do that to a child.” Bucky replies.  

“Bucky?" You say.

“Yes?” Bucky replies.

“No matter what you think, you were Tony’s salvation from the abuse.” You state.

Bucky looks shocked for a minute then nods.

“What now?” Loki asked.

“Clint, you are allowed to inform Natasha about this. Besides that, everyone keep quiet about this, for now.” You state seriously.

* * *

Everyone nods and leaves the room. Then, you pick up the letters, put them back in the box and put the box in a pocket dimension. The Avengers will find out about Tony’s past, you are certain of that. You just hope that, Tony will be the one to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)  
> Domestic violence  
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)


	38. The battle for freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin summons Thor and Loki back and the team fights for Loki's freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I cannot write battles so I'm sorry that this is all over the place.

You often wonder what it will take to keep things civil, until Thanos is dealt with. The odds are not in your favor. The odds are that, Odin will do something and the end results would harm Midgard first. Or the Avengers will find out that you have some of the infinity stones and be pissed at you and see you as a threat.

You are brought out of your thoughts when someone starts shouting. You stand up, grab your bag and quickly dash out of the room.

* * *

“What the heck is going on?!” You shout, as you enter the common room.

 “Odin has gone mad.” Loki says, fear evident in his voice.

 _Well, that answers the question._ You think to yourself.

“What do you mean, brother?” Thor asked, as the rest of the team enters the room.  

Loki won’t answer, mostly because he’s shaking like a leaf. Thor is at Loki’s side in an instant and pulling him into his arms.

* * *

You notice a piece of paper on the ground. You bend over and pick it up. It’s an order from Odin telling Thor and Loki to come back to Asgard if they want Freya and there people to stay alive.  

“Shit.” You say, after you finish reading the letter.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“The worst possible scenario that, I thought would happen has come to pass.” You reply, in a shaky voice.

“What do you want to do?” Clint asked.

“Find a way to get the Avengers to Asgard.” You reply.

“When do we leave?” Tony asked.

“I need to figure some things out; once that is done we’ll leave as soon as possible.” You reply.

* * *

“You can’t be serious; I thought you knew what he was capable of. This is a suicide mission. I would never ask the team to do this!” Loki states shakily.

“Do you really think we have a choice? If we don’t do something he could bring the end of the realms upon us all!” You say, sounding completely terrified.

“What do you mean?” Thor says, loudly his voice stopping the two of you from continuing the argument.

You and Loki share a look. Even without speaking, you can see that, Loki is trying to find a way out of this. You can’t blame him, given what you suspect Odin has done to him; it would not surprise you if Loki pulled a disappearing act on the family and wiped their memories of him missing on several occasions.      

Steve seems to sense the growing tension in the room and starts speaking.

“This team can handle anything that comes their way. We will never let anyone harm a member of this team, ever. Steve says confidently.   

* * *

You glance back at Loki and make a decision.

“I have some of the infinity stones. I could use them against him.” You say.

Thor, Loki, The Warriors Three, Sif, and Amora look at you in shock.

“You can do what you see fit after the enemy is dealt with. I did not do everything I did, just so that monster could kill Loki.” You state passionately.

* * *

Then, you head to Loki’s floor, if there’s one thing you know for sure, its Loki’s ability to plan for everything has always come in handy.

You dig through Loki’s bookshelf and find a mass-teleport spell. Then, you head back to the common area. Loki has gotten up and is looking at you with a curious expression.

“Correction, we’re leaving, right now.” You say, as you start casting the spell.

There is a flash and when everyone opens their eyes again, their on Asgard.

* * *

“Odin, we challenge you for Loki’s freedom.” You state loudly.

“What?!” Thor says.

“Later.” You whisper to Thor.

Odin appears, weapon drawn and you glance at the team, who look ready for a fight. Loki has moved to stand beside you, his daggers at his side.

The fight begins; Odin has the upper hand for a while, until Tony manages to stun his with a repulsor blast. The flash blinds Odin long enough for The Warriors Three, Sif, Amora, and Hulk to pin him. It does not last long; Odin manages to throw them off and aims for Sam, Clint, and Natasha. Wanda manages to create a shield before Odin can strike them down. Once the shield goes down Sam, Clint, and Natasha are able to contain Odin. Next, Pietro lifts Odin up into a cyclone and then, Steve hits him with his shield. Bucky kicks him across the room. Then, Loki, Thor and you combined you’re ability’s and knock him out.  

* * *

“Wanda scan his mind and find out where Freya is.” You say.

Wanda puts her hands on Odin’s head and uses her magic, “She’s in the dungeon.”

“Loki, Thor, let’s go.” You say, as you open a portal.

* * *

“Are you okay, mother?” Thor and Loki ask, as they free her.

“I am well, don’t worry.” Freya replies.

“I’m sorry, I never thought Odin would go this far.” You say sadly.

“It’s not your fault; I should have seen this coming. For the past few days, Odin kept saying he was going to “fix” Thor and Loki with the Reality stone.” Freya says.

“It appears that, I did to well of a job when I used the stone.” You state.

Freya nods in agreement, “Let’s get back to the throne room, before Odin wakes up.”

* * *

When the four of you return, Odin is still out for the count.

“My friends, this is our mother.” Thor says.

The Avengers greet Freya, and then all of you look at Odin.

 “What do we do now?” Sam asked.

“Head back to Midgard, the guards and I will handle Odin.” Freya says.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Yes.” Freya says.

* * *

The team heads to Heimdall and is transported back to Midgard. You can only hope that, nothing went wrong while everyone was away.  


	39. Tale of another time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team gets back to Earth you tell them what is to come.

When all of you get back, Loki immediately grabs your hand and drags you to the couch. The team follows.

* * *

“Talk.” Loki says.

“What do you want to know?” You asked.

Loki thinks for a moment, before saying, “Without you being there the day Thor was banished, what would have happened?”

“You would’ve touched the Tesseract and learned of your heritage that way. Then, you would have spoken to Odin, while you were screaming at him he would fall into the Odinsleep and you would’ve become king. Finally, you would try and destroy Thor, so you could stay king.  You state.

“Why take the stones?” Thor asked.

You glance at Loki and he nods.

“Thanos.”  You say.

“Who is Thanos?” Thor inquires. 

“Someone who even Death could not control.” You state.

“How do you know that?” Loki asked.

“You’d be surprised at what I know.” You replied.

“Meaning what?” Clint says.

“Ross will gain the upper hand.” You say.

“How do we stop him?” Steve asked.

“I already managed to, somewhat.” You reply.

“How?” Tony asked.

“By freeing The Winter Soldier, stopping Loki and deleting Ultron.” You state.

“What do all of those things have in common?” Natasha asked.

“Individually they are just events, but together they became the catalyst that tore the Avengers apart.” You state.

* * *

The room goes silent. You glance at Loki, who meets your eyes with a gaze that is filled with curiosity and determination. One of the things you will always love about Loki is how determined he is.  

“What do we do?” Bruce asked.

“Call in a few favors.” You reply.

You call Phil and his team, The Guardians of the Galaxy and Betty Ross.

You have Tony call Scott, Hank and Hope. You’re glad Ant-Man and Wasp are going to be a part of this.    

“The next step is to get a meeting with The Union and Wakanda.” You state.

“I’ll set it up.” Steve says.

“Okay, once we have a time and place, all we’ll need to worry about is public opinion.” You say.

“Alright” The team says.


	40. Late night talks and making decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to the team about the other Winter Soldiers and give advice.

That night, you pull Bucky, Clint, Loki, Natasha, and the twins aside.

* * *

“There’s one other thing we need to figure out.” You say.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“Bucky is not the only Winter Soldier, they’re in Siberia and they’re in stasis. What do you want to do?” You asked.  

 “Is it possible to just free them and let them live normal lives?” Clint asked.

“No, they are a risk, they could take a whole country over in one night, and you wouldn’t even know it.” Bucky replies.

“Okay, what other options are there?” Natasha asked.

“I could try to remove the programing.” Wanda says.

“I could try to turn them back to normal.”  Loki says.

“I don’t want to kill them, if we don’t have to, but if it’s the only option we have to do it.” You say.

Everyone nods in agreement.

“For now, we should inform the team about this.” Clint says.

“Yeah, and we should let Shield be security, when we meet with The Union and Wakanda.” You say. 

“Let’s just hope, things do not go bad the minute everyone enters the room.” Pietro says.  

Everyone nods again.

* * *

Then everyone departs, however before you are able to go back to your room, Bucky grabs your wrist.

“What is it?” You asked.

“What are you going to do about the tape?” Bucky asked.

You summon your bag and hand the tape to Bucky, “It’s your choice when it comes to that. The way I see it, it will be better if you tell Tony.”

“Does Steve know?” Bucky asked.

“No, Natasha might though. Don’t worry, she’ll keep quiet.” You state.

“What else does she know?” Bucky inquires.

“You have to be more specific.” You reply.

“What does she know about Tony?” Bucky asked.

“I believe she is aware of Howard and Maria’s treatment of him. If she knows details, or just has suspicions, is a different matter entirely.” You say.

“Fair enough, thanks doll.” Bucky says, as he leaves the room.

“Anytime, Bucky.” You reply, as you head out of the room.

* * *

You head for Loki’s room. You figure he’ll still be up.

“Hey” You say, as you enter the room.

“Hey” Loki says.

“In the morning, there’s something I want the two of us to do, is that okay?” You asked, as you sit down on the bed.

“Of course, after we’re done I have a surprise for you.” Loki replies.

“I can’t wait.” You say, with a smile.

 

 


	41. Recruiting and falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki contact Spider-Man and you enjoy Loki's surprise.

Morning comes quickly. As you get up and get ready for the day, you think about what needs to be done and Loki’s surprise. Your plan is to ask Spider-Man to come to the meeting with the team. If the Accords or SHRA is passed, or if it is discussed in any way all superheroes are going to be at risk and the civil war will be upon us all. That is something you would die for before you ever let it happen. You know that, you’re going to have to take drastic actions; you just hope that you are able to protect everyone else.

* * *

“Hey, are you ready?” Loki asked, as he enters your room.

“Yeah, let’s go.” You reply.

* * *

You’ve been in New York for months, and if there’s one thing that you can always count on its J. Jonah Jameson going after Spider-man like a hound during hunting season. You are not disappointed. With J. Jonah Jameson’s commentary, you and Loki find Spider-Man at a bank robbery that has just been dealt with.

“Spider-Man, we need to talk.” You state.

Spider-Man nods.

* * *

The three of you end up on top of an apartment building overlooking Central Park.

“You want me to come with you and be part of a meeting that will decide the fate of superheroes, and warn people of what is to come?” Peter asked.

You nod, “I would also like you to record everything and post it to YouTube, the last thing we want to do is keep the public in the dark.” You state.  

“My friend is right, the people of Midgard turning against up will be difficult to handle, if we are also trying to defeat a bigger threat.” Loki says. 

“Alright, let me know when and I’ll be there.” Peter states.

“Thank you.” You say.

* * *

You and Loki leave after that, Loki says you’ll get the surprise tonight. Your excited for it, you and Loki have grown closer and it has turned into something. Whatever it is, you know that it will be hard to live without.

* * *

When night falls in New York that is when, the city comes alive. Events and bright lights fill the streets for hours on end. That is what you’re used to in the city, no matter what dimension you’re in. Loki’s surprise is not in that setting. Instead, it’s in a quiet place on the outskirts of the city. Loki made you dinner, the table is bathed in candlelight and the candles are made into a heart.

“I didn’t know you cooked.” You say, as you sit in a chair Loki has pulled out for you.

“I do not; I asked Jane and Darcy for help preparing this.” Loki replies.

You smile, “Thank you Loki.”

The two of you enjoy your meal and have casual conversation. Once you of are done with your meals, Loki takes your hand and pulls you to your feet.

“I have something I must tell you.” Loki says.

“Yes?” You reply.

“I believe that, I’m in love with you.” Loki says, as he begins to blush.

You smile, you did not think this would happen, but you’re overjoyed that it did.  

“I love you too.” You say.

You and Loki lean in and share your first kiss, it is better than anything you could ever dream of.


	42. The meeting and the begining of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the team head to the meeting and Thanos arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how determined Ross is to get rid of the Hulk teaming up with Thanos doesn't seem that far fetched.

Two days later, everyone you and Tony contacted show up at Avengers Tower. The meeting is in three hours and you need to debrief everyone on what is to come. The beg containing the infinity stones is with you.   

* * *

“I’m glad you agreed to meet with us Prince T’Challa.” You say.

“Just T’Challa please and how could I not when you said the fate of the world is at stake.”  T’Challa replies.

“Still, thank you for agreeing.” You say.

“I just have one question, why did you want me to bring my sister here?” T’Challa asked.

* * *

Shuri was going to be your backup plan in case Ross tried to kill Bruce the minute he walked into the room. You had sent her parts that would make a stun-gun. She had written to you agreeing to make it, once you explained what you needed it for.

You also had her bring several items that could defect bullets, if Ross didn’t do something drastic, the odds were the government would. You did not want to explain all of this to T’Challa just yet.

* * *

“I want her to know what is going on.” You reply.

“So you want to expose her to the outside world?” T’Challa inquires.

You nod.

“Okay.” T’Challa says.

* * *

Next, you head to the Guardians of the Galaxy.

“You summoned us here for a meeting?” Peter inquires. 

“You’ll get your chance to fight; I don’t expect this to end well.” You reply.

“What do you expect then?” Gamora asked.

“A lot of people getting arrested and experimented on if this goes to Hell.” You state.

“So, be on your guard, just don’t make the first move?” Rocket asked.

“Yep.” You say.

“Whatever happens, I will protect my friends.” Drax says.

“I know you will.” You reply.

“I am Groot.” **“Let’s hope that things do not go wrong.”** Groot says through the translator.

“Yeah.” You reply.  

“Are Yondu, his gang, Nebula and Mantis okay with the plan I gave you in case things go wrong? You asked.

* * *

If things did go wrong you had an exit strategy ready. Your plan was to evacuate the room with everyone you care about to the Milano and defeat Thanos in space. Yondu had survived the battle with Ego with everything intact and had joined the Guardians of the Galaxy.

* * *

“Yeah, their ready in case things go wrong.” Peter says.

“Good.” You reply.

* * *

Lastly, you head to the Avengers.

“Hey, any luck?” You asked.

“We found him, and he said that, he’ll be here in five minutes.” Tony replied.

* * *

You’ve told the team about Doctor Strange, and you said that he would be a big help. They agreed to find him and ask him to come the meeting. In all honesty, you need to talk to him and let him know what you know. The sooner you are able to do that the better.

* * *

“How far have you planned when it comes to this?” Clint asked.

“Hopefully, enough for me to at least, predict some of what will happen.” You reply.

“Do you have a rough estimate of how many scenarios you’ve made?” Natasha asked.

“There’re about 932 ways this could go.” You reply.

“Do you think we’ll be ready?” Bruce asked.

“We’ll be fine.” Betty says.

“Betty?!” Bruce says sounding shocked as he turns to face her.

“Hi, Bruce.” She says with a timed smile.  

The two of them stare at each other for a while, before Bruce scoops her into his arms and kisses her. 

“As much as I’d like to leave the two of you alone, I need to speak with Betty.” You say, once the two of them pull apart.

“It’s nice to meet you in person.” Betty says, as she turns to face you with Bruce’s arm around her whist. 

“Nice to meet you too.” You reply.

“You two know each other?” Bruce inquires.

You nod, “I’ll explain later, Bruce."

“Betty is everything ready?” You asked.

“Yes, everything you requested has been handled.” Betty replies.

* * *

You contacted Betty and asked to get in contact with Jane, Darcy and Erik, along with The Warriors three, Sif, and Amora, and make them guards along with the Shield agents, because you figured any type of person could get in and disturb the meeting. Ever since the Hulk was made Betty has worked at Shield, privately, her only request was that, she was given updates on Bruce.

* * *

“Good.” You reply.

“Hey, Fury, Coulson and his team are ready to head down just say the word.” Steve says.

“Alright, are Helen, Pepper, and Rhodey too?” You reply.

* * *

Helen, Pepper and Rhodey were on medical standby in-case an attacked happen, and Furry, Coulson and his team were going to greet everyone when they arrived and be guards inside the meeting hall.

* * *

Steve nods.

“Okay, tell them to head out in twenty minutes.” You say.   

“Alright.” Steve says and then he heads off.

The Avengers, Scott, Hope, Loki, Sam, Bucky, Spider-Man, T’Challa, Strange, and the Guardians are going to speck at the meeting with you. That was the plan anyway, but you assume it will turn a shouting match.    

“Hey, he just arrived.” Sam says.

“Alright, have him; Spider-Man and Bucky meet me in the lab.”

Sam nods.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Scott says. 

“So do I.” Hope says.

“I’ve got this, don’t worry.” You state.

* * *

When you get down to the lab, Bucky, Spider-Man and Strange are waiting.

“Sam, come and get me when Thor and Loki have returned.” You say.

“Okay.” Sam says and then he leaves the room.

* * *

Thor and Loki were called to Asgard by Freya. Odin has been dealt with and Freya needed to talk to them to figure out what the next step is. Hela has been put in a new cell with spells that you and Loki made to keep her there; you sent the spells with Thor and Loki before they left. You also told Loki about Valkyrie, where she was and how to convince her to come back with them.Valkyrie was going to be on guard duty too.

* * *

“Hello gentlemen, thank you for coming.” You say.

The three of them nod.

“Peter start recording this, but do not upload it.”  You say.

“Okay” Peter says.

* * *

You explain everything to Strange. Who you are, what you know, what you can do, why you’re here, and what you are willing to do to protect the ones you care about.

“They are everything to me, and I will anything to keep them safe.” You state, with a fire in your eyes.

“You did all of this just to keep the safe?” Strange asked.

“My loyalty to them is never going to waver; I would do anything within my power to keep them safe.” You reply.       

“What are you going to do?” Strange asked.

“Warn people of Thanos and try to prevent the civil war, you’ve seen every possible outcome of Thanos’s arrival, but you’ve never seen anything like this.” You reply.

“Do you want me at the meeting?” Strange asked.

You nod.

“I’ll be there, let me know when we’re heading out.” Strange says, and then he heads upstairs.

“Stop the camera Peter.” You say.

Peter does as he’s told and then heads upstairs.

* * *

“You’re from another dimension, and you did all this, for what?” Bucky says. 

“Everyone deserves a chance to be happy, especially Tony and Loki.” You reply.

Bucky nods.

“Did you figure out what you’re going to do?” You asked.

Bucky nods, “Once all of this is over I’ll talk to Tony.”

“Good.” You reply.

After that Bucky heads back upstairs as well.

* * *

“Jarvis send the twins down, please.” You say.

“Right away, madam.” Jarvis replies.

Wanda and Pietro appear a few minutes later.

“Are you ready?” You asked, as you pulled everything out.

* * *

Over the course of several months, you had managed to build Vison’s body and have had Thor charge the body with his hammer. All that’s left to do is, put the Mind stone in and combine your powers to bring him to life and give him his memories. When the meeting happens the twins and Vision will be on guard duty because there’re are some things that, you would rather not expose them too.     

* * *

“Yes, I’m so excited.” Wanda says with a smile.

“I am grateful that, Wanda will get her love back.” Pietro replies.

Wanda used her magic on Pietro so he could know what she did. Wanda did not show him how he died. That would be to traumatizing. 

“Jarvis, upload the copy of your files I had you create.”

“Of course madam.” Jarvis replies.

Once that is done, you remove the mind stone from the scepter and place it inside Vision’s forehead. Then you and Wanda hold hangs to combine your powers and aim at Vision’s body.

It works against all odds it works. When Vision wakes up the first thing he says is Wanda’s name. Wanda is overjoyed and fills him in on what’s going on and kisses him.

"Jarvis, are you still with us? You asked.

“It appears so madam.” Jarvis replies.

“YES!!” You and Wanda shout.

“Also, Thor and Loki are back along with Valkyrie.” Jarvis says.

“Alright, we’ll be right up.” You reply.

* * *

Then, the four of you head upstairs.

Once everyone is in the room, you tell them everything they need to know and fill them in about Vision. Then, everyone heads to the courthouse for the meeting.

As everyone enters the room, they’re cameras and reporters and so much more. Once everyone sits down, you gesture to Spider-Man to start recording.

* * *

The team starts talking about what good they do for the world. How much they help people and how they would never let anyone be hurt. The meeting goes on with a surprisingly calm atmosphere. Ross hasn’t said anything and you’re worried about what that means. You wonder if Ross will expose some of the team’s greatest secrets. Tony’s abuse would probably be one of them. Along with Bruce’s past abuse too. You have planned for both of these scenarios. As well as the possibility that the military could dig something up on Natasha or Howard and Maria’s murder. You hope that, you’ll never need to use them. Suddenly, Ross speaks.

* * *

“All of you are nothing more than puppets and puppets play their parts you’ll all suffer. Now, Thanos come and destroy them!”

“Everyone get outside now!!” You shout.

Everyone in the room obeys without a word. Once everyone is outside, all they see is a black sky and a purple and gold object with two beams of light coming out of it in the air. Thanos is here.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a busy week, but I'll upload when I can.


	43. Thanos vs the team and tying up loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and team battle Thanos and Bucky talks to Steve and Tony.

“Crap!” You shout, as Thanos comes closer to the ground.

“Everyone get ready for a fight! Shield get the civilians out of here, right now!” Steve shouts.

 Fury, Phil, his team, and other agents load everyone up on helicopters and transport them away. While the police arrest Ross.

“Anyone who wants to stay and help with the fight that does not have a way to protect themselves: come over to me and I’ll give you weapons!” You shout.

Betty, Jane, Darcy, and Erik come to you and you give them weapons with your magic.

“Stay behind the heroes and stick to distance attacks.” You state.

They nod, and then they head off to fight.  

* * *

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?” Loki asked.

“A battle that will decide the fate of the world.” You reply.

“Thanos.” Loki says.

You nod.

“You didn’t have time to tell everyone about this, did you?” Loki inquires, sounding panicked.

“A few people know what Thanos is capable of. If you’re asking if I had time to tell the team, the answer is no.” You reply.

“By the realms we’re doomed!” Loki screeches out.

“We are not doomed brother, we can defeat this foe.” Thor says confidently.

You and Loki look at each other. You may be able to defeat Thanos, but the cost will be something no one will want to live with.

The two of you nod in agreement, and then Thor rushes off to join the battle.

* * *

Once he leaves, you telepathically link with Loki and tell him, _“Do you think us knowing about this and me keeping some of the infinity stones with me, counts as treason?”_

 _“You brought some of the infinity stones with you?!”_ Loki shouts in your head.

 _“Do you really think giving them to Odin was a better idea? You and I know what he’s like, he was likely going to kill me for how close we were becoming, and he would’ve erased Jane, Darcy, and Eric’s memories of you.”_ You reply.

 _“Fair enough, but still, you took a big risk doing this darling, one we will discuss later.”_ Loki replies, with a stern tone.

You nod.

Then, the two of you rush off to join everyone else.

* * *

The battle is intense. The guardians had called in Yondu, his gang, Mantis, and Nebula for help. The Avengers, Amora, Sif, and the Warriors Three are trying to keep Thanos down long enough to do some damage. Spider-Man, Shuri, and Strange are keeping Thanos’s followers at bay.

“Thanos has the Power and Soul infinity stones: Strange has the Time stone, Vision has the Mind stone and I have the rest.” You tell Loki, and the two of you charge at Thanos.

“Do you think you’ll need to use them?” Loki asked.

“Yes, it’s the only way we could hurt him.” You reply.

“Do it, I’m going to go and help the others.” Loki says and then he heads off.

* * *

You take off the bag and grab the stones. The Reality stone in one hand the Space stone in the other. Then, you squeeze both of them and aim for Thanos. The blast hits him squarely in the chest. He goes down with a thump. You blast again, and he howls in pain.

Then, you climb on top of him, and tell everyone, “Hold him down, I’ve got to get the Infinity Gauntlet off of him!” You shout. Everyone obeys, once they pin him, you reach for the Infinity Gauntlet and manage to twist it off.  
_Here goes nothing._ You think, as you put the Infinity Gauntlet on and place the stones you have on it.

You glance at Strange and Vision, they nod and handover the stones they have. Wanda quickly uses her magic to keep Vision alive.

“I am Groot?!” “ **Are you insane?!"** Groot asked, through the translator. 

“I will do anything to protect the ones I care about.” You reply.

“Darling?” Loki asked, sounding scared.

You look at him and say, in a shaky voice, “I love you, more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Loki says, and then he comes and stands beside you and kisses you.

You melt into the kiss. Then, you activate the Infinity Gauntlet and you are blinded by a flash of gold light. The last thing you hear before you pass out is Loki screaming.

* * *

When you wake up you are in a halo of gold light. Suddenly, a voice says, “Thou are from another world, Thou have found love with the God of Mischief, I could send you home, or let you stay and grant you a wish.” The Voice says.

“I wish for Thanos to be killed and for all worlds he destroyed to be returned and all the people he killed to be brought back to life. If there is a price to pay then, I willingly give my life for their safety.” You state.

“Your wish is my command, but it will not cost your life.” The Voice says.

* * *

When you wake up again, you’re in a hospital with Loki holding your hand.

“Hey, sweetheart.” You say.

Loki looks up at you and then pulls you into his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re alive. I love you so much!” Loki says.

“I love you too.” You reply with a smile.

Loki pulls back and says, “I’ve got to let the others know you’re awake.” Then, he leaves the room to get them.

Everyone dashes into the room and is overjoyed to see you awake. You talk with all of them and you are filled in on what you missed.

* * *

Apparently, you’ve been out for a week. During that time, Ross had confessed to contacting Thanos after the Helicarrier blew up and to destroy everyone but the Hulk and in exchange he would help him find the rest of the infinity stones. Ross had seen you carrying two of the infinity stones around in your bag and seeing Vision and Strange have the other two was the tipping point. Thanos had given him a homing signal in-case he ever found some of the infinity stones.

Drax, Gamora and Groot have been reunited with their families. The Voice you had met in the void had kept their and of the bargain. Drax was overjoyed to see his family again, so was Groot. Gamora is excited to get to know her family. Peter and Gamora are together after everything that’s happened.

Tony had Pepper had gotten engaged as well, and everyone is going to be part of the wedding. You’re happy for them.

Loki cured Peggy of her Alzheimer’s with his magic and she and Steve had been talking ever since.

Bruce and Betty are staying together for the time being. They’ve talked about marriage, but they're still figuring out some of the details.

When it came to Groot, apparently your powers had been projecting your thoughts and Groot was able to pick up on it. He never said anything because he thought that, you would tell the team what you were going to do. When that wasn’t the case and when you disappeared into a halo of gold light, Groot had explained everything he knew about you and the stones.

* * *

“I know the answer is most likely no, but did you record anything, Peter?” You inquire.

“Surprisingly yes, while you were out I gave everything over to Shield and in turn, they give it over the world leaders, they reached a verdict.” Peter replies.

“Which is?” You asked.

“Superheroes are free to do as they please, no government control or anything else, permanently.” Peter replies.

“YES!!” You shout.

* * *

When you’re released from the hospital and back at Avengers Tower first words out of your mouth are, “I’ve got a story to tell you.”

You explain everything to everyone in the room. Everything you know, what you changed in the timeline and how much everyone means to you. When you are done the room is silent for a while before everyone says something you thought they would never say.

“Thank you.” They all say at once.

You blush, “You’re welcome.” You reply.

Then, everyone goes to celebrate the victory.

* * *

As you are celebrating with everyone, Thor pulls you aside.

“Do you think we will ever know what Loki experienced when it came to Odin?” Thor asked.

You let out a sigh, “I don’t think we’ll ever get the full story, but I do know this, everyone here today has made Loki feel like he has a home and a real family that loves him.” You reply.

Thor nods and then the two of you head back to the party.

* * *

Bucky POV

After everything that’s happened today. Bucky figured it was time to talk to Steve and Tony about what their teammate had given him. He asked her to summon the letters before he went to talk to both of them and she had agreed to do so. What the letters under one arm, and the videotape in his pants pocket, Bucky drags Steve and Tony down to the workshop.

“What’s this all about Bucky?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tony asked.

“Our teammate knew a lot of things about Tony, especially this.” Bucky says, as he hands the box over to Steve and Tony.

Steve and Tony look at each other and then at the box. After a few seconds they open it.

“Howard and Maria did all of this to you?!" Steve asked, sounding completely livid, once he’s done reading the letters.

“How in the world are these letters still intact, I thought Howard found them and destroy them ages ago.” Tony says, sounding completely shocked his face as white as a sheet.

“She thought you had forgotten about them.” Bucky replies, sounding worried.

Tony looks like he’s about to pass out, so Steve and Bucky guide him to the couch in the lab.

“Why didn’t you tell us?" Steve asked, once Tony had calmed down.

“I felt like I had no right to, memories of the past is all the two of you had left. I felt that I would be tarnishing your memories if I said anything.” Tony replies, sounding ashamed.

“If I had known about Howard and Maria treated you, I would’ve never compared you to Howard.” Steve states. Then, Steve hugs Tony tightly. Bucky joins the embrace as well. Tony cries for a while.

“We’ll always be here Tony, remember that.” Steve says.

“Yeah, always.” Bucky agrees.

Tony falls asleep in the lab and Steve and Bucky stay with him. Once Bucky is sure Steve is asleep he takes the tape out of his pants pocket and crushes it. Some things are better left in the past. Besides, Tony deserves some peace after everything that’s happened.

* * *

Later that night, Loki takes you outside to the balcony overlooking New York.

“After everything that happened today there is one thing I wish to ask you.” Loki says.

“Yes?” You reply.  

Loki gets down on one knee and presents you with the ring. The ring is shaped like a heart and has a bright blue sapphire in the middle. The band is gold and shimmers in the moonlight.

“Will you marry me?” Loki asked.

“Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” You say, with a big bright smile.

Loki slips the ring on your finger and then kisses you. This is the happiest moment of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Voice is Stan-Lee I thought it would be a nice touch. :)


	44. Epilogue: the silver-tongue prince and the sapphire princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years down the line.

It’s been a few years since everything has happen and things are going well. You and Loki are married. Bruce and Betty are as well and are planning on adopting a child.

Wanda, Pietro and Vision are living together. Clint, Phil and Natasha still work for Shield, but are with the Avengers most of the time.

Everyone on Phil’s team works for Tony in one way or another. Thor and Jane are married and are expecting their first child. Freya rules over Asgard, until Thor is ready to become king. Valkyrie came back to Asgard and is working rebuilding what she’s lost.  The Warriors three, Sif, and Amora are part of Freya’s guard and visit Earth often.

Sam, Peter, Scott, Hope and Strange all became part of the Avengers. The stones are hidden for the moment and can only be used by Strange and you. Strange is working on a more permanent solution.   

The Guardians went back to the stars, but that are always ready to help the team. Peter and Gamora are happy.

T’Challa and Shuri became part of the team and Wakanda became part of the Olympics.

The other soldiers are dealt with and are cleared and go on to live normal lives, thanks to a combination of  Wanda, Loki, and your magic.

Once things settle down you told Fury who you were and, he always suspected that something was up. He also thanked you for being there for Tony when he couldn’t. Ross was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

You’re happy with the way things turned out and you wouldn’t change a thing.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and liking this story. Until next time :)  
> ATTENTION: fan art and podfics of all my works are allowed just leave a comment and a link to the fan art or, podfic when you are done so I can thank u


End file.
